Entrenando el corazón
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Luego de que Soul se convirtiera finalmente en Death Scythe, ambos pensaron que la vida les sería fácil, mas ahora comenzarán su verdadero entrenamiento... pues tienen que aprender que la verdadera fuerza no reside en el alma, si no en el corazón.SxM.
1. Prólogo

¡Yahoooooo! ¿Como están? ¡Aquí les traigo mi nueva historia! Será un long-fic, sin el long xD máximo 10 capítulos (y quiero mantenerme en eso xD) Seguirá la linea del final del anime, pero sin el hecho de que Maka tiene poderes de arma (no puedo lidiar con eso xD). Está situado unos 3 años después de la pelea con Ashura, y Soul ya es Death Scythe, aunque más adelante explicare como llegó a serlo.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :) sólo la trama que ven aquí y aquello que no reconozcan. ¿de acuerdo?

_**Entrenando al corazón**_

_**Prólogo**_

Era un día soleado en Death City; en lo alto, el sol sonreía de forma maliciosa calentando con su fuerza el Shibusen, un día tranquilo y sin nada fuera de lo común… mas dentro del colegio de armas y técnicos liderada por Shinigami-sama, se llevaba a cabo una cruenta discusión…

– ¡¿Pero porque tienen que ser ellos Shinigami-sama? ¿Qué no ve que mi pobre Makita necesita a su papá para que la instruya en esta etapa nueva de su vida? – Lloriqueaba el arma más poderosa de todo el Shibusen, o simplemente Spirit, dado que en estos momentos de poderoso no tenía nada.

– Ya te dije que te necesito aquí conmigo, aparte ya elegí a las personas indicadas y ya vienen en camino – Respondió por millonésima vez el dios de la muerte, cansado de los berrinches de su arma.

– ¡Pero no es…!

– ¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP! – Y sin más, la pesada mano del Shinigami cayó con toda la fuerza de la gravedad sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, dejándolo en el piso en el acto. – Ahora escúchame Spirit-kun, no te encomendé esta misión ni a ti ni a las demás Death Scythes que se encuentran en el Shibusen pues presiento cierto movimiento entre las brujas últimamente. Las necesito a todas preparadas en caso tal de que ocurra un imprevisto, ¿me has entendido? – Explicó con voz algo seria, causando que rápidamente el pelirrojo recuperara la compostura y adoptara su clásica pose seria.

– Entendido Shinigami-sama, pero… – Divagó un momento decidiendo si preguntar o no… al final opto por lo primero – ¿Me podría decir quién será el encargado de esa misión?

Shinigami lo miró por un largo rato antes de juntar sus manos alegre y mostrarle el espejo tras el – Justamente ahorita tengo conexión con ellos, saluda a la Death Scythe del Ártico y su técnica, ¿a que ya te acuerdas de ellos?~ – Canturreó feliz mientras se apartaba y dejaba a la vista el espejo, donde se reflejaban un chico y una chica, ambos con expresión algo perpleja, mientras de fondo, una hostil tormenta de nieve se desataba.

Spirit abrió los ojos con algo de asombro, ¿precisamente tenían que ser ellos los que tendrían que entrenar a su hija y a Soul en el arte de ser una Death Scythe?

– ¿Seguro de lo que hace Shinigami-sama?

– No cuestiones mis decisiones – Amenazó mientras ponía su mano en una pose un tanto _amenazadora_, aquello calló al pelirrojo en el acto. – Ahora ve a buscar a Maka y a Soul, necesito explicarles en qué consistirá su entrenamiento – Ordenó con su típica voz infantil.

– Si, Shinigami-sama

Shinigami lo miró irse para después voltear hacia el espejo, donde la pareja aun lo seguía observando en silencio, tras unos segundos más así, les indico con su voz chillona:

– Espero que estén aquí mañana por el medio día, no me fallen.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamaron ambos al unisonó, para después perderse la conexión.

Soltó un suspiro, desde que Soul se había convertido en Death Scythe (de eso ya hace dos meses) había evitado mandarlos a misiones difíciles, pues él sabía perfectamente que sus almas se encontraban _levemente _des sincronizadas (algo totalmente natural, y él conocía claramente la causa de eso… solamente que ellos aun no lo descubrían) por lo que había tomado la decisión de llamar a esa Death Scythe y a esa técnica en especial, pues sabía que entre todas sus armas esas serian capaces de lograr lo que él quería…

Entrenar sus corazones.

* * *

Ok, empezamos! En un principio habia pensado en incluir dos OC, pero luego de pensarlo demasiado (y en serio... DEMASIADO) decidí tomar un personaje que poco se ve y darle algo de protagonismo, pero si tendrá un OC xD ya verán de quien se trata.

Los capítulos los subire semanalmente (y eso también depende de mi tiempo) pues tengo dos historias en proceso en el fandom de Naruto, y las quiero acabar primero. Sin embargo no dejaré esta a medio palo :)

Sin más, espero que la idea sea del agrado de todos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Cuyo nombre no diré pues se revelará quien es el personaje que elegí xD

¡Dejen reviews! Si no, Black*Star romperá la simetría del Shibusen :(

Kabegami


	2. Wes y Fate

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Las notas de autora están al final.

El mismo disclaimer de siempre.

¡Empezamos!

_**Wes y Fate**_

Maka caminaba (o más bien corría), por las concurridas calles de Death City con el ceño fruncido. Hoy, nuevamente Soul se había tomado _su tiempo_ para despertarse, desayunar y vestirse; y como es natural, iban relativamente tarde para su primera clase del día en el Shibusen.

– Oh vamos Maka, si ya soy una Death Scythe, tengo que tener algún privilegio ¿no? – Se excusó el chico, en un vano intento de calmar a su técnico. Y es que si bien su tardanza ya le había valido un buen par de merecidos Maka-chop, el sentía que al menos podían volverse a hablar.

– No es eso Soul, y respecto a que ya eres Death Scythe… sabes que Shinigami aun no te permite ejercer el cargo pues te falta entrenar – Torció en una esquina para tomar un atajo – Y mi papá me llamó mientras te bañabas, en cuanto lleguemos tenemos que ir al Death Room pues Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con nosotros – Explicó pensativa, pues a diferencia de otras veces, la voz de su papá sonaba algo seria.

Soul meditó las palabras de su técnica mientras la seguía a paso presuroso. Maldijo mentalmente, otra de las cosas que se había negado Maka a causa de su enojo mañanero era a usar la moto del chico, pues según ella si los castigaban al menos que sea de una manera justa. El no logró entenderla.

Cuando ya el aire le empezaba a hacer falta al peliblanco, observo complacido las interminables escaleras que conducen al Shibusen, para después seguir a Maka rumbo a la entrada del mismo.

Aunque lo que vio ciertamente lo dejo sumamente perplejo.

Frente a la entrada, se encontraban parados una pareja de chicos, que si bien para Maka no son más que un par de inútiles que le bloquean el paso para ir a sus clases, para Soul eran una chica cuyo nombre realmente no le importaba… y su hermano Wes.

– ¿Wes? ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Preguntó confuso y con algo de fastidio al chico de aspecto casi idéntico frente a él, con excepción de que en el rostro se le notaba que era un poco mas mayor.

– ¿Lo conoces Soul? Por qué se parece mucho a ti – Intervino Maka, dejando de lado un momento su enojo y frustración por la tardanza.

– Claro que lo conozco, lo que quiero saber es que demonios hace aquí este sujeto – Se limitó a contestar mientras dirigía su mirada esta vez, a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Wes.

– ¿Así saludas a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo? Pensé que el Shibusen te había enseñado modales, pero ya veo que no. – Guardó silencio, para después reparar en Maka, quien lo miraba asombrada tras la mención de la palabra "hermano" – Supongo que tú debes de ser la técnico de Soul, mi nombre es Wes Evans y soy el hermano mayor de tu arma, es un placer – Sonrió seductoramente para después agarrar la mano de la chica y depositar un suave beso en la misma, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Soul ni la otra chica, quienes carraspearon enojados a la vez. – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… ella es Fate, y es mi técnica – Presentó con un ademán de la mano a la chica a su lado, y Soul recién pudo reparar en la chica junto a su hermano: se trataba de una chica un poco más baja que su hermano, de largo cabello rojizo y ojos celestes que casi asimilaban el hielo, iba vestida con un chaleco blanco pegado que se abría a la altura del ombligo para caer hasta los tobillos, un pantalón corto negro con botas y guantes del mismo color.

La chica los miró a ambos con expresión neutra, para después esbozar una sonrisa enorme y saludarlos a ambos efusivamente.

– ¡Es un placer! Wes me ha hablado bastante de ti pequeño Soul, y también he oído hablar de ti Maka, tu papá nos ha contado cosas maravillosas – Ok, si ya para Maka era increíble que aquel sujeto fuera el hermano de su arma, y para Soul que Wes fuera un arma. Ahora aquella revelación simplemente los había dejado a ambos atónitos. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

– ¿Técnica? ¿El papá de Maka? ¿Me podrían explicar qué demonios pasa aquí? – Demandó saber Soul, mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba fijamente a su hermano, en busca de respuestas.

– ¡Oh! Pues verán… – Pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una quinta persona.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen acá afuera? ¡Shinigami-sama lleva tiempo esperándolos! Sera mejor que entren si no quieren hacerlo enfadar – Todos voltearon a ver a Marie-sensei, quien desde las puertas del Shibusen, los miraba con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

El grupo, tras un leve "lo sentimos" se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Death Room, pensando en porque esas personas los acompañaban.

…

– ¡Holitas chicos! – Saludó efusivamente el dios de la muerte en cuanto los vio entrar por el pasillo de guillotinas. – Oh, y veo que vienen acompañados, mejor así. ¡Así me ahorro las presentaciones!~ – Canturreó alegre mientras juntaba sus grandes manos.

– ¡MAKAAA! – Saludó la Death Scythe principal, al ver a su hija entrar al gran salón con expresión aburrida.

– ¡Maka-chop! – Soltó al ver que su padre se acercaba dispuesto a abrazarla frente a todos los presentes. – Buenos días Shinigami-sama, ¿para qué nos necesitaba? – Preguntó la rubia, tras haber dejado a su padre fuera de combate.

Mientras, Soul miró al dios de la muerte para después mirar a su hermano y su compañera, quienes solamente le hicieron una leve reverencia al segundo. Aquello le pareció algo extraño y por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

– Pues como bien sabes, Soul es mi más reciente Death Scythe; por lo tanto, necesitare asignarle una región y un técnico – Habló Shinigami, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliblanco y sorprendiendo a ambos ante aquella revelación, pues ninguno deseaba separarse del otro. – Como es natural, Soul aun no está listo para ejercer plenamente el cargo que asumió. Por lo que he llamado a la Death Scythe del Ártico y su técnico, quienes gentilmente han accedido a entrenarlos – Informó con su clásica voz juguetona.

– ¿Y yo debo ser parte de eso? – Preguntó la rubia temerosa, pues no entendía que tenía que ver ella en el entrenamiento, si le iban a asignar un nuevo técnico al peliblanco.

– ¡Pues claro que sí, Maka-chan~! Soul no puede entrenar sin su técnica ¿verdad? No dejarás de ser la técnica de Soul – Anunció el dios de la muerte, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en el rostro del peliblanco, y una más grande en el de la rubia. – Ahora bien, si me permiten presentarles a sus maestros… ellos son Wes Evans y Fate; la Death Scythe del Ártico y su técnica, aunque creo que ya los conocían – Terminó feliz, mientras señalaba a la pareja, quienes miraron al dúo felices, aunque Soul noto como la sonrisa de su hermano era más bien burlona.

– ¿Mi hermano es Death Scythe? – Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar. Pues aunque la noticia de que su hermano era un arma recién la empezaba a digerir, aquella le cayó como un bloque encima.

Aquel sería un entrenamiento interesante.

...

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que estás de gira de violín?... y más importante… ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES UN ARMA? – Los reclamos de Soul se escuchaban por todo el Shibusen, pues realmente había sido una desagradable sorpresa encontrarse a su hermano, y más en esas circunstancias. A su lado, Maka miraba la escena en silencio, pues sentía que en los asuntos familiares de Soul no debía meterse.

– Pues es una larga historia Hermanito, que se resume a que tu no fuiste el único con sangre de arma en la familia y a que también me arte de la presión de ser músico – Fue todo lo que se limito a responder el mayor de los Evans, quien se encontraba junto a su técnica frente a los chicos.

– Pero… pero… ¿Death Scythe? ¿En qué momento paso eso?

– Mas o menos cuando derrotaron al Kishin, Wes-kun y yo nos encontrábamos de misión en ese momento cazando a la bruja y por eso no pudimos venir a ayudar, aunque ganas no le faltaron a Wes-kun, ¿verdad~? – Respondió Fate, logrando que su compañero la mirara con reproche para después voltear la cara enojado. – Será mejor que nos vayamos Fate, todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente y aquí solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Indicó despidiéndose de una seca cabeceada de su hermano, y regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Maka, logrando que esta se sonrojara.

– Esto… ha sido lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida – Empezó Maka, al ver como la silueta de los que serían sus nuevos profesores desaparecían al doblar el pasillo. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un hermano Soul? – Cuestiono mientras volteaba a ver su compañero.

– Porque se supone que no debías saberlo, mi relación con mi familia nunca ha sido la más ejemplar. Un claro ejemplo es el porqué quise cambiarme el apellido – Zanjó en lo que comenzaba a caminar, pero en dirección opuesta a su hermano. – Y… será mejor que no te juntes mucho con Wes… todavía conserva esa actitud de conquistador de primera – Advirtió como quien no quiere la cosa, en un intento de ocultar sus celos por el comportamiento de su hermano con Maka.

Maka solo se sonrojó.

…..

Mientras tanto, en un lejano castillo rodeado de lúgubres nubes y donde la noche es eterna... un alma malvada planea su venganza…

– Asi que… Maka Albarn ¿eh? Veremos que tan efectivas son tus ondas anti demoniacas… – Susurró malignamente mientras en una bola se reflejaba el rostro enojado de la rubia, junto a un peliblanco sonriente. – Llego el momento de mi venganza… – Y dicho esto, se empezó a carcajear malignamente, dejando en claro su condición de bruja.

* * *

Se que el capítulo es algo corto, ¡prometo que los próximos serán mas largos! Pero es que en este tenía que introducir a los personajes nuevos, y es más bien como un relleno xD.

Si, se que Wes no es un arma, pero es que siento que en el manga le han dado tan poca importancia... y es igual a Soul! Solo que mayor *-* Así que no podía dejarlo por fuera :D su técnica si es inventada xD y realmente no será muy importante, solo necesitaba a alguien que fuera la técnica de Wes ._. xD.

También tenemos el primer preview de la mala de la historia! Será una bruja (lógicamente xD) pero todavía no defino bien si será un personaje viejo o inventado. Supongo que saldrá con la marcha...

Ahora... a contestar reviews!

**Alexiel-Evans:** ¡Fuiste mi primer review! Muchisimas gracias :) con respecto a tu pregunta, OC es una manera de decir personaje inventado por el autor :) Saludos~!

**Kasumi-chan:** ¡Holitas~! Siii gracias por no permitir que destruyeran la simetría del Shibusen! :D gracias por tu review :) y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado! Saludos!

**Nakiami-chan:** :D me alegra que te halla parecido interesante, espero seguir causando ese efecto xD y aquí te traiga la continuación :D

**Liz Wland:** Muchas gracias por tu review! :D aprecio tu comentario, pero me gustaría que fueras mas específica para mejorar el punto que me dices :) ¡saludos!

Sin más, nos vemos en una próxima actualización!

Dejen reviews~ Cada review es... un segundo mas de silencio junto a Excalibur!

Excalibur: Excalibuuuuuuuuuuuur~ Excalibuuuuuuuuuuur...~

¡Ya saben! xD

Kabegami


	3. Entrenando

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece! Solo la historia y todo aquello que no reconozcan!

_**Entrenando**_

Al día siguiente, Soul se despertó a causa de un molesto y constante sonido, que pronto identifico como el del jodido timbre del departamento.

– ¿Pero qué? – Abrió los ojos molesto, para fijarlos en su pequeño reloj de noche. – ¡¿LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA? – Exclamó aun más molesto al ver la hora, ¿pues quién demonios llamaba a su casa a esa hora?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, en un vano intento de recuperar su sueño e ignorar el dichoso timbre, más un tenue golpe en su puerta lo obligo a volverlos a abrir.

– ¿So-Soul? ¿Podrías ir a ver quién es? – Lo que le faltaba, que justo en ese momento Maka se pusiera en su modo "asustadizo". Aquello era el colmo.

Así que, soltando un bufido, salió de la cama y abrió la puerta perezosamente, para encontrarse con la mirada asustada de su técnica, quien le hizo espacio para que se dirigiera a la puerta de entrada. El chico se tomó su tiempo, pues no pudo evitar notar que la pijama de su técnica era _muy _provocadora; sin pena, recorrió lentamente las largas piernas de Maka que los duros entrenamientos habían formado, para después detenerse en su pecho, que de haber sabido que de _plana_, no tendría nada, jamás se hubiera atrevido a llamarla así en el pasado.

Maka lo miró entre enojada y sonrojada, como odiaba que Soul la mirara de esa forma tan _lujuriosa_ pues tenía la impresión de que solo era eso, sin sentimientos de por medio. Por lo que, sacando un pesado libro de quien sabe dónde, amenazó al chico frente a ella.

Soul al ver la clara amenaza, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio para después dirigirse con paso lento a la sala, donde el dichoso timbre no dejaba de sonar. Eso sí, antes de llegar, transformó su brazo en guadaña, solo por si acaso…

– ¡Buenos días! – Saludo una efusiva voz al abrir la puerta de un tirón, lo que le provocó el primer dolor de cabeza de los muchos que vendrían en el día.

– ¡Hermanito! ¡Maka! – Saludó una segunda voz. Soul abrió los ojos con fastidio, para comprobar que, efectivamente frente a él se encontraba su _queridísimo_ hermano, junto a su técnica; ambos, con una expresión de diversión en el rostro y vestidos con sus habituales ropas.

– ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no duermen? – Demandó saber, mientras Maka se ponía a su lado, en sus manos, el mismo libro de hace un rato reposaba amenazante. Aquello le dio un leve escalofrió al peliblanco menor.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Hoy empezamos el entrenamiento! Me sorprende que no estén listos aun, eso no se verá bien en su expediente – Respondió Wes con burla, definitivamente se la estaba pasando bomba con aquella situación.

– Creo que estuvieron algo ocupados anoche, Wes-kun – Intervino Fate, señalando sin pudor el pecho desnudo de Soul, quien no se había molestado en ponerse una camiseta.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Replicó el albino, mientras ágilmente agarraba una camiseta del sillón, (que gracias a Kami no había recogido anoche como Maka le había ordenado) para después ponérsela ante las risas de Wes y la mirada sonrojada de Maka, quien se debatía ante el hecho de si sería prudente golpear a sus nuevos maestros con un Maka-chop.

…..

Maka suspiró, tras un largo baño y haber comido algo, se dirigía junto a Soul a lo que según sus maestros era "el campo de entrenamiento". Miró de reojo a Soul, sabía perfectamente que su arma andaba de un humor de perros, y no lo culpaba, pues hasta a ella le empezaba a fastidiar la conducta de Wes.

Aunque no podía negar que el chico es bien parecido.

Negó con la cabeza, ella solo tiene ojos para Soul, pues ya lo había aceptado, se encontraba profundamente enamorada de su arma y no le costaba aceptarlo. Claro, a ella misma solamente, no pensaba declararlo públicamente.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez, llamando la atención del peliblanco en el proceso.

– ¿Sucede algo? No has dicho nada en todo el camino – Inquirió Soul mirándola de reojo.

– Ah, no es nada… – Respondió mientras volvía a suspirar. En toda respuesta, Soul se encogió de hombros, mientras se volvía a sumir en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que solo se centraban en la chica a su lado por cierto.

"Uhm, esto no es nada cool…" Se reprendió mentalmente, todavía encontraba increíble que llevara más de tres años enamorado de su amiga, y hasta el sol de hoy no había dicho o hecho algo para cambiar esa situación.

"Y por lo que veo, seguirá así" No pudo evitar pensar, al recordar los obvios coqueteos de su hermano con la chica. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, su hermano siempre buscaba superarlo en todo, primero con la música y ahora en el amor. Casi por inercia, regresaron a su mente los recuerdos de su niñez, donde sus padres elogiaban a su hermano por su talento con el violín, y el siempre buscando la manera de volverse mejor en el piano. Cosa que sus padres nunca notaron, pues solo tenían ojos para Wes.

Hasta que un día mientras jugaba, convirtió uno de sus brazos en guadaña, y entonces supo cual era su verdadera pasión: convertirse en un arma y servir a un técnico quien lo convertiría en la más fuerte de las Death Scythe, algo fácil dado que el tomaba en cuenta que su técnico sería un hombre, mas se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba su pensamiento al elegir a la rubia que caminaba a su lado como su meister y conseguir otra cosa… algo _mejor_. Y no se arrepentía de nada, pues en medio de su rebeldía, había conseguido conocer al amor de su vida.

Y sus pensamientos siguieron perdiéndose más y más, hasta que, sin previo aviso, "algo" impacto fuertemente con su rostro…

– ¿Pero qué…? – Volteó confuso, para ver a un sonriente Black Star frente a él, junto a una apenada Tsubaki.

– ¡Yahoooo! ¡El gran Ore-sama no podía permitir que el mortal de Soul lo siguiera ignorando! Por lo que tuvo que aventarle el cubo de basura que encontró, ¡nyahahahaha! – Mas sus chillidos fueron prontamente acallados por un fuerte golpe, cortesía de Maka y su exagerada enciclopedia.

– Lo siento Soul-kun, sabes lo impulsivo que es Black Star – Se excusó el arma del peliazul con pena, mas Soul no pudo descifrar si era por el tremendo golpe que Maka le había dado a su meister, o la anterior acción del chico.

– No importa Tsubaki – Contestó, para después reparar en algo – ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿También van a entrenar? – Cuestionó confuso, al ver que sus amigos andaban en la misma dirección que ellos.

– ¿Soul qué te pasa? ¿No ves que ellos vienen de venida? Últimamente andas muy distraído… – Intervino Maka con voz sospechosa, pero sin soltar la enciclopedia de sus manos. Solo por si acaso.

– Debe ser que lo deslumbro mi gran presencia, y por eso no lo noto, ¡nyahahaha!

– ¿Y ustedes a donde se dirigen? – Interrumpió Tsubaki, pues el camino por el que la rubia y su compañero se dirigían, conduce a uno de los bosques de Death City, cosa que la extraño, y más por la hora pues aun era demasiado temprano.

– Shinigami-sama nos asigno unos tutores para que entrenen a Soul como Death Scythe, y a mí como usuaria – Explicó Maka como quien no quiere la cosa; después de todo, ellos aun no habían logrando alcanzar esa meta.

Tsubaki se sorprendió un poco. Ella sabía de sobra que su amiga ya había alcanzado la meta de cualquier técnico, mas no pensaba que Shinigami-sama les fuera a asignar tan pronto unos tutores. Pensó que podría ser simplemente que Shinigami quisiera que salieran pronto de eso, mas no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

– Pues eso es excelente, les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que llegar a casa, como salimos tan temprano no pudimos desayunar y después de tanto entrenar Black Star debe de tener hambre, ¿no es así? – Habló con su típica voz dulce, más con un leve tinte de nerviosismo, cosa que disimuló mirando a su compañero, quien daba saltitos alrededor de Soul, quien sabe por qué motivo.

– ¡Así es! ¡El gran Ore-sama debe de comer sanamente para poder superar a los dioses! ¡Vamos Tsubaki! – Y sin darle tiempo a nadie para siquiera despedirse, Black Star agarro la mano de su compañera y corrió rumbo a su casa, dejando una estela azulada tras sí.

– En verdad no entiendo como lo soporta… – Masculló Soul posando una mano sobre su cabello, para después retomar el camino hacia el bosque, donde su hermano y técnica lo esperaban para su primer día de entrenamiento.

…

– ¡Llegan tarde! – Fue lo primero que pudieron escuchar de Wes, al llegar al claro elegido por sus maestros para el entrenamiento.

Maka y Soul, sin siquiera dignarse a replicar, se dedicaron a observar el lugar con más detenimiento, para comprobar que se habían lucido: el claro se encontraba bordeado de frondosos olmos que creaban una especie de barrera natural, mientras que diversas piedras e irregularidades del paraje le agregaban cierta dificultad al lugar. Ambos no pudieron evitar preguntarse porque nunca habían dado con aquel lugar tan magnífico.

– ¿Se van a quedar todo el día ahí parados como tontos o podremos empezar ya con el entrenamiento? – La voz de Fate los sacó a ambos de su repentino ensueño, para notar que Wes había desaparecido, y en su lugar un grueso látigo reposaba en las manos de la técnica. – Primero mediremos cuan pobre es su nivel actual para después empezar, así que… ¡cuando quieran! – Bramó la chica mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, lista para empezar el verdadero entrenamiento.

– Me parece bien… ¡Maka! – Soltó Soul extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia, quien entrelazó sus dedos. Acción que inconscientemente provocó un leve sonrojo en ambos.

– Cuando tú quieras, Fate-sensei – Maka se encontraba ya lista con Soul en sus manos, preparada para defender el honor de ambos como técnico-arma.

– Oh, prefiero que tú empieces – Le respondió la chica con falsa dulzura, causando un estremecimiento en la rubia, pues realmente le parecía una persona difícil de predecir.

– Bien… _vamos Soul_ – Esto último lo dijo en su mente, para que solo el albino la escuchara, antes de saltar alzando al chico en el acto, intentando asestarle un golpe a la pelirroja.

Más no consiguió darle, pues a chica con un grácil movimiento esquivó el ataque, mientras el látigo en su mano se movía a velocidad de vértigo y se enredaba alrededor de la guadaña, sacándolo de las manos de la chica en un parpadeo.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Pensó asustada la chica, pues nunca había peleado sin Soul más allá de la pelea con Ashura, y eso era porque había sido estrictamente necesario.

– ¡Ja! No me digas que sin tu arma no puedes defenderte, ¡eres patética! En una batalla real al oponente no le importara si tienes o no a tu arma, ¡primera lección del día! – Bramo la chica, lanzando a Soul hacia un árbol cercano, donde el chico inmediatamente se des transformó.

– ¡Entonces lucha tú sin Wes! – Aquello había sacado al menor de los Evans de sus casillas, ¿Quién se creía que era esa chica para venir a decirle a Maka patética? Si no fuera porque es su tutora, hacía tiempo le hubiera dicho más de tres cosas, de eso estaba seguro.

– Y encima la necesitas para que te defienda, ¡eres más patética aún! No mereces que te entrene – Y con esto, la chica se dio media vuelta, en un claro signo de que se retiraría.

Mas no pudo dar un paso más, pues una mano la había agarrado fuertemente de una de sus muñecas, para después girarla rápidamente y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte puño se estampó en su rostro, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

– ¡Y eso para que aprendas que no soy patética! Sé que no soy la más fuerte de todo el Shibusen, ¡pero me esfuerzo para ser mas fuerte por Soul y por mi! – Siseó Maka enfurecida, en otros tiempos aquella ofensa habría acabado completamente con su autoestima, pero después de muchos golpes había aprendido que la mejor manera de ser más fuerte para no necesitar de la protección de Soul venía de la confianza en sí misma. Confianza que se vio afectada por el primer comentario de la meister, mas regreso con furia al ver como su arma la defendía. – Gracias Soul, por devolverme el valor – Murmuró bajito, mas Soul la escuchó, pues una leve sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

– No es necesario Maka…

– ¿Qué te parece Wes-kun? ¿Pasaron? – Ambos voltearon confusos hacia la chica, quien había retomado su anterior tono de voz chillón y se levantaba sonriente del suelo con ayuda de su arma, quien había retomado su forma humana. – A mi me parece que sí, mas tú también eres el maestro.

– Pues no esperaba menos de Maka, aunque Soul si me ha decepcionado debo admitir… – Picó con burla a su hermano, quien le dedico una mirada llena de odio.

– Esperen… ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Se atrevió a preguntar Maka, pues en verdad aquella situación le parecía de lo mas bizarra, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica de hace unos momentos? Y más importante, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

– La segunda lección del día Maka-chan, la confianza en uno mismo. Demostraste que eres capaz de confiar en ti misma ante una situación sin Soul; y el de confiar en ti y poder defenderte, incluso si no se encuentra a tu lado. Lo cual es admirable y solo deja más en claro el profundo lazo que los une – Explicó la mujer con voz atronadora, causándole un sonrojo a sus estudiantes, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de los Evans. Quien no pudo evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente, ellos eran tan predecibles…

– Ósea que todo eso… ¿solo fue teatro? – Cuestionó confuso el albino menor.

– Para ser un Evans eres algo corto de mente, ¿verdad? – Se burló su hermano, sacándolo una vez más de sus casillas.

– ¡Y a ti quien te pregunto!

– ¡Silencio! – Bramó la técnico, usando el mismo tono que antes. Tono que dejo estáticos a las armas. Satisfecha con el resultado, prosiguió: – Ahora la segunda parte del entrenamiento: a partir de ahora, Soul entrenara conmigo y Wes con Maka… – Al ver la cara de confusión y la posible replica de sus alumnos, levanto una mano pidiendo silencio – Esto es necesario para que Maka sepa cómo controlar a una Death Scythe hecha y derecha; y para que Soul aprenda a coordinar sus ondas de alma con un alma distinta a la tuya, pues en algún momento si se da el caso, Shinigami-sama tendrá que usarte. – Explicó como quien no admite espacio para replicas.

– Así que… tú vienes conmigo Maka-chan – Habló Wes, mientras le extendía una mano a una indecisa Maka, quien no sentía la penetrante mirada de Soul en su espalda.

– Pues… de acuerdo… nos vemos luego Soul… – Masculló, para luego ser arrastrada por el hermano de su arma rumbo a otro claro, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de Soul.

– ¿Es eso necesario? – Cuestionó el albino una vez su técnica se fuera.

– ¿Qué se fueran? Pues sí, es la manera de hacer las cosas de Wes-kun, y nunca se lo he cuestionado… pero en fin, ¿estás listo? – Y Soul titubeó, pues la mano que se extendía hacia él no era la misma cálida que el amaba tomar, no, se trataba de otra desconocida y fría. Y entonces supo que su labor como Death Scythe apenas comenzaba.

…

– ¿Entonces a que nos estamos enfrentando padre? – Preguntó un chico de porte simétrico, sentado en una silla dentro del Death Room.

– No estoy muy seguro, pues se trata de una bruja muy escurridiza. Pero presiento que no busca ningún bien – Esta vez, la voz del ser más poderoso del Shibusen no sonó infantil, y eso preocupo a su hijo, quien supo inmediatamente que la situación era delicada.

– ¿Es por eso que mandaste a llamar a la Death Scythe del Ártico? – Quiso saber Kid, pues algo así había oído de Marie-sensei aquella mañana.

– Efectivamente, quiero que Maka y Soul acaben pronto su entrenamiento, para poder tener más refuerzos listos en caso de cualquier cosa. Como tú ya acabaste tu entrenamiento con Sid y Asuza, puedo decir que al menos cuento con más de los esperados – Puntualizó, mientras miraba a los dos rubias tras su hijo, quienes al igual que Soul, habían alcanzado el rango de Death Scythe tras derrotar a unas brujas gemelas (Kid se negaba a matar dos brujas por separado).

Kid lo miró por un momento, había algo en el tono que de su padre que no lo convencía del todo, y quizás fueran ideas suyas, pero en cuanto su padre dijo "no buscan ningún bien", le pareció que aquellas palabras escondían más de lo necesario.

Y no descansaría hasta averiguar de qué se trataba.

...

Al anochecer, cuando ya el sol en Death City se encontraba batallando para no caer dormido y así dar paso a la sonriente luna, fue cuando Soul y Maka pudieron al fin terminar con su largo y tedioso entrenamiento.

– ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca acabaría – Bostezó Soul sonoramente, recién Fate-sensei le había dado la oportunidad de volver a su forma humana y sentía su cuerpo sumamente entumecido, no recordaba nunca haber permanecido tanto tiempo convertido en arma en toda su vida. Y vaya que se sentía poco cool.

– Oh vamos, es solo el primer día, así que mejor vete acostumbrado – El chico iba a replicar, mas el sonido de unos pasos cercanos lo distrajo para ver como su hermano se acercaba a ellos con su técnica en brazos semi-consiente.

– ¡Maka! ¿Qué le hiciste? – Cuestiono furioso después de acercarse a su hermano rápidamente, claramente preocupado por la chica rubia.

– Aun no se acostumbra a usar un arma que no seas tú, por lo que el entrenamiento supuso un esfuerzo doble de su parte. Pero por lo demás está bien, así que no te preocupes Romeo – Bromeó Wes, logrando que su hermano volteara la mirada sonrojado, y que Maka se revolviera incomoda en sus brazos.

Luego de bajarla, ambos maestros los encararon con una seria mirada en el rostro.

– Todo lo que aprendieron hoy… – Empezó Fate

– Más vale que el otro lo sepa mañana – Termino Wes, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

– O si no el dolor y cansancio de hoy serán NADA, comparado con lo que sentirán mañana – Amenazó la mujer, causando que ambos chicos tragaran pesado.

Y eso que recién comenzaba.

…..

– Uhm… por lo que veo Shinigami sabe lo que hace… mejor así… solo hace que el juego sea más divertido… aunque ya se sepa el resultado final… – Siseó una profunda voz cargada de odio, observando una vez más su bola de cristal, donde unos agotados Soul y Maka eran reflejados.

* * *

Un capítulo mas largo! (Wuuiii), la verdad me sorprendo de mi misma! He podido actualizar esta, otra de mis historias, y crear una en el proceso! (Aplausos) La inspiración ha estado de mi lado y eso me tiene sumamente feliz! (más por el hecho, de que solo me queda una semana de vacaciones, por lo que alterno mis actividades de ocio con la elaboración de mis fics xD)

Respondamos reviews!

**Lulu-chan:** ¡muchas gracias por tu apreciación! Ya calle a Excalibur xD asi que por ahora no tenemos de que preocuparnos -3-

**LunaShinRa:** Tranquila, se que a veces el tiempo escacea xD pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un review! espero que este capítulo sea del largo de tu agrado :B y... yo AMO EL QUESO! X3

**Kasumi-chan:** Te sorprendí verdad? :D incluso me sorprendi a mi misma xD Wes es increible! Es una lastima que en el manga no salga mucho :( (espero que eso pronto cambie!) Y ya verás como Fate te sacará de quicio xD es una chica muy diferente, aunque aqui no pinte mucho :K (quien sabe...) Saludos!

**Liz Wland:** me alegra leer eso! :D y no tarde x3 saluditos~!

Sin más, espero que la les halla gustado el capítulo, los próximos dos revelarán momentos claves que serán de base para el resto de la historia!

Nos leemos! Saluditos a todos~!

Dejen reviews :3 Estarán concursando para un concierto privado de Soul en el piano :)

Chao!


	4. Los Celos de Soul

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece!

_**Los Celos de Soul**_

Un chico pelinegro caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del Shibusen, había visto a su amigo doblar una esquina y quería darle alcance, pues necesitaba hablar urgentemente unos asuntos con él. Justo como aquella ocasión del Kishin, había decidido investigar por su cuenta la verdadera amenaza de la bruja y su identidad en cuestión, solo que esta vez pensó que sería mejor contar con la ayuda de Black Star y Tsubaki.

– Moo Kid-Kun, ¿no podrías ir más despacio? – Se quejó Patty, quien venía algo rezagada acompañada de su hermana quien traía su típica cara de "en qué demonios nos va a meter este muchacho ahora".

– Ahora no Patty, necesito encontrar a Black Star, es importante. – Le contestó apurado, mientras su mirada se dedicaba a inspeccionar los vacios pasillos, frustrado por no encontrar al "dios" del Shibusen.

– Pero si se acaba de ir por el otro pasillo – Indicó Liz, ocasionando que su meister tosiera incomodo y corriera por la dirección indicada, murmurando un leve "ya lo sabía" al pasar junto a las hermanas.

Las chicas negaron divertidas para después siguirlo, para finalmente encontrar al chico de cabellos celestes en la terraza superior del colegio, viendo el atardecer en compañía de su arma, quienes mostraron cierta sorpresa al verlos a ellos por esos lados.

– Kid. Liz. Patty, que sorpresa verlos – Saludo Tsubaki, quien en ese momento se encontraba recostada contra el barandal del balcón.

– ¿Kid? ¿Vienes a reconocer que no hay nadie más BIG que yo? ¡Nyahahahaha! – Se carcajeó el muchacho saltando de una de las decoraciones del Shibusen, crispando los nervios del shinigami menor en el acto.

– Calla Black Star, es importante. – Al notar el tono empleado por el chico, una mirada de seriedad se poso sobre el dúo de los ninjas. – Tendré que pedirles un favor, sospecho que mi padre no me ha comentado realmente las cosas y pienso que un posible enemigo podría estar cerca – Expresó seriamente, esperando una respuesta del chico. Sin embargo, fue Tsubaki la que tomo la palabra:

– ¿Lo dices por el adelanto del entrenamiento de Maka-chan? ¿Y por la llegada de otra Death Scythe al Shibusen? – Aquello lo dejo sorprendido, pues no pensaba que la chica pudiera ser tan perceptiva.

– En efecto, sospecho que mi padre quiso adelantarlo pues sabe que algo está amenazando el Shibusen, pero no me quiere decir que es

Ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando las opciones. Mas Black Star ya se estaba cansando de que hablaran y hablaran, y él ni enterado de que iba el asunto.

– ¡Basta! ¿Una nueva amenaza? ¿El entrenamiento de Soul? ¿De qué me perdí? – Bramó, pues realmente odiaba sentirse excluido de las conversaciones, y más si estas incluyen temas de ese calibre.

– Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, aquí no podemos hablar bien – Propuso Kid, pues temía que alguno de los profesores escuchara sus suposiciones.

…

– ¡Vamos Soul!... ¡Resonancia de almas! – Gritó Fate una vez más, aunque el resultado fue el mismo: nada. Y eso la estaba comenzando a exasperar. – Ok, tomemos un descanso – Se rindió al haber sido esta la quinta vez que lo intentaban. – Puedes volver a tu forma humana – Le indicó, mientras se sentaba sobre el tibio césped y cerraba los ojos.

– Lo siento, no sé porque no me sale. Con Maka me resulta tan fácil… – Y dejo la frase en el aire, pues realmente le abochornaba admitir que si no conseguía lograr la resonancia con ella, es porque precisamente no se siente a gusto, pues Maka es con la única con la que su alma se ha llegado a acoplar bien.

– Si, ya lo note tranquilo – Respondió Fate con sarcasmo, pero no pudo evitar suavizar semblante al notar la expresión del chico. – Ah vamos, no me tomes a mal. Se lo que te pasa, pero realmente no te puedo ayudar, pues es algo que tú mismo tienes que resolver – El chico la miró confuso ante esa frase, ¿Qué había algo que tenía que resolver? Hizo memoria. Que recordara, no había nada que tuviera pendiente…

– Como dijo tu hermano, para ser un Evans, se te escapan muchas cosas, ¿no es así? – Se burló la chica, viéndolo con el único ojo que tenía abierto, pues se encontraba cómodamente dormitando en el césped.

– ¿Y tú que sabes de eso? Ni siquiera me conoces… – Giró la cabeza enojado, pues realmente lo último que quería ver era la cara burlona de su maestra, que tanto se parecía a la de su molesto hermano.

– Tranquilo fiera, yo solo decía… – Dijo bostezando. Si le preguntaban, realmente no le interesaban los asuntos del chico albino, pues tenía mejores cosas en que pensar…

Soul la miró con enojo un tiempo antes de soltar la pregunta que desde que comenzaron el "descanso improvisado" había querido hacerle, mas algo le decía que realmente no la hiciera. Al final, mando al diablo esos pensamientos, pues realmente la curiosidad lo estaba matando:

– Oye Fate…

– Fate-sensei

– Si, eso… ¿te podría hacer una pregunta? – Cuestionó dudoso.

– Aparte de la que ya me acabas de hacer. Pues sí, adelante – La chica abrió los ojos, en clara señal de que le estaba prestando toda su atención.

– ¿Tú… tu y Wes tienen algo? – Listo, lo había dicho. Y si por alguna razón la chica le decía "No" sentía que ya todo iba a estar perdido con Maka, pues que su maestra tuviera algo con su hermano era el ancla que necesitaba para confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica de una vez por todas.

Fate se quedó tan sorprendida por la pregunta, que no pudo evitar sentarse de la impresión y que un imperceptible sonrojo cruzara su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza levemente para fijarse en el chico y pensó el impacto que tendrían sus palabras en las posteriores acciones del arma. Por un lado, si le decía que si (aparte de estarle mintiendo), muy posiblemente el chico tendría las cosas fáciles y le diría sus obvios sentimientos a la rubia Albarn.

Mientras que por otro lado, de decirle que no (como es verdadero), le complicaría la vida al chico, pues empezaría a pensar que su técnica empezara a ver con ojos distintos a su hermano y aquella situación sería por mucho, más divertida.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

– No – Dijo simplemente, pues nada mejor que la verdad ¿o no?

Soul tragó pesado ante la confesión de la chica, ¿enserio la vida podía ser tan injusta con él? Ahora si lo daba todo por perdido, y no es que sea un chico pesimista. No. De hecho, lo consideraba algo poco "cool", pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, (compitiendo con su hermano en una silenciosa batalla por el amor de la chica) algo le decía que ya había perdido.

Y le dolió.

Fate no pudo evitar mirarlo con culpa al ver la expresión que había puesto, realmente no esperaba que aquella negación le afectara tanto. Pues no se hacia una idea de hasta donde abarcan los sentimientos de su alumno por la chica. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues había sido la causante indirecta de eso.

– Escucha… no deberías sentirte mal por eso… seguramente… – Más calló abruptamente, pues justo Wes se encontraba entrando al claro en compañía de Maka, quien venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cosa que solo hizo a Soul sentirse peor, y a Fate que la tragara la tierra.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo va ese entrenamiento? Me sorprende lo rápido que Maka está controlando mis ondas de alma, ¡realmente es muy talentosa! – Alabó el chico, logrando que el rostro de la chica se prendiera del rojo más vivo. Acción que no paso desapercibida por su arma, quien miró al piso con impotencia.

– Eso es fabuloso, felicidades Maka – Habló Soul sorprendiendo a la chica , pues nunca había oído la voz de su arma tan… rota.

– Nee Soul, ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó cautelosa, pues temía que algo hubiera salido mal durante su ausencia en su entrenamiento con Wes.

El chico alzó la cabeza rápidamente, y esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas le contesto fríamente: – No, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

Maka se estremeció, pues jamás había escuchado a su arma hablarse de esa manera tan fría. Wes pareció darse cuenta, pues lo miró con enojo y no dudo en reclamarle:

– ¡No seas tan borde con ella! ¡Ella solo se está preocupando por ti! – Le espetó, picando aun más al chico, quien se encontraba ya al borde de perder el control. Soul en toda respuesta convirtió su brazo en guadaña, listo para atacar; Wes tampoco se quedó atrás, pues unos látigos comenzaron a salir de su espalda, dejando en clara desventaja al menor.

– ¿Acaso crees que con una sola hoja podrás vencerme? Aun te falta mucho por aprender hermanito…

Fate observó la situación y rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos hermanos, pues temía que ambos empezaran una disputa justo ahí, y enfrente de Maka, quien observaba la escena atónita y sin saber qué hacer.

– Por favor compórtense, esa no es la conducta que una Death Scythe debe mostrar – Regaño, logrando que ambos guardaran sus armas, pero no perdieran sus poses recelosas. Sin embargo, no dudo en continuar: – A partir de ahora trabajaremos con las parejas habituales, pues ustedes tienen que practicar lo aprendido. Se acabó la clase por hoy – Finalizó, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Maka reacciono ante estas palabras, y tomando a Soul del brazo lo sacó del claro, pues necesitaba hablar seriamente con él.

Más por alguna razón, todo el camino a casa transcurrió en completo silencio. De vez en cuando se daban miradas furtivas, miradas que al ser notadas cambiaban de dirección, dejando atrás un notable sonrojo de ambos. Ambos se querían, mas sus orgullos son más grandes que su valor para confesarse.

Soul miró al cielo con rabia. Sabía que su hermano lo hacía apropósito, siempre buscaba la manera de molestarlo, y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando. Y de la peor manera.

Sin poder evitarlo, paró abruptamente. Ganándose una mirada interrogante de su acompañante, pues en serio había notado a su amigo raro desde que estuvieron en el campo.

– Soul… ¿en serio estas bien? – Y ella había decidido no tomar represalias en su contra (llámese un Maka-chop), pues realmente sentía en el alma de su arma que algo lo estaba molestando. Y no sentía capaz de preguntarle, pues Soul es de ese tipo de personas que poco o nada suelen decir de lo que sienten.

El chico la ignoró y dio media vuelta, corriendo en dirección contraria. Dejando a su técnica con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en la garganta.

…..

Black Star miró una vez más la vacía biblioteca; a su lado, Tsubaki vigilaba el pasillo, que a pesar de ya haber pasado hace tiempo la hora de salida, todavía se podía ver a algún estudiante rezagado, o peor, algún profesor.

– Será mejor que entres ya Black Star, recuerda que no podemos tomarnos mucho tiempo – Indicó Tsubaki mirando el reloj con impaciencia, pues el margen de tiempo que les había dado Kid era muy apretado (¡88 MINUTOS! Había dicho repetidas veces, crispando la paciencia de ambos).

– Si, si. Lo sé… vengo enseguida. Ya sabes, si alguien se acerca utiliza el modo bomba de humo – Y dicho esto, se interno en la oscura biblioteca, en busca del libro pedido por Kid esa misma tarde en su casa.

"_Es necesario que busquen este libro –Indico mostrándoles una foto de un libro cuyo título rezaba "Brujas Actuales" –No sabía de su existencia, pero escuche a Marie-sensei diciéndole a Stein-sensei que lo había devuelto a la biblioteca, pues mi padre se lo había pedido. Por lo cual sospecho que lo estaba utilizando para saber la identidad de la bruja en cuestión. Es necesario que entren y lo roben esta misma noche. Lo haría yo, pero sé que eres mejor en esto de ocultarse y robar cosas Tsubaki –Mandó el chico, enojando al peliazulado, pues de alguna manera se sintió ofendido._

_¡Y quien te dijo que no puedo hacerlo solo! –Gruño, mas fue olímpicamente ignorado por Kid._

– _Cuento con ustedes"_

– Pero que malagradecido, y al final terminé robando el libro yo… Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando… – Y así se iba a ir por lo largo, más un tenue olor a humo lo distrajo, para ver que alguien los había descubierto, pues Tsubaki había activado la señal. – Mierda – Masculló, guardando el pesado tomo en una bolsa que Kid les había dado para el mismo propósito. "Retirada" Se dijo mentalmente, siguiendo el plan trazado por Tsubaki en caso de esa situación.

De un saltó llego a una de las estanterías, donde ya la ventana se encontraba abierta (Gracias a Tsubaki), por lo que de otro ágil salto cruzó la misma, cayendo con gracia en el patio trasero del colegio.

– Lo hiciste bien Tsubaki, ahora vamos – Felicitó a su arma, quien lo esperaba sonriente en la explanada.

Mientras dentro de la gran biblioteca, una figura observaba la ventana abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

– Pero mira si son predecibles… y por lo que veo también quieren jugar, pues está bien. Juguemos – Habló la voz de aquella figura, caminando lentamente hacia la luz que la luna proyectaba en la sala, dejando a la vista una figura femenina y unos destellantes ojos celestes.

….

Un peliblanco miraba el paisaje frente a él con expresión abstraída. Había llegado a uno de los parques de Death City, y se había sentado en una de sus frías bancas, ignorando el temblor de sus huesos y el cansancio de entrenar todo el día. Todo esto, pues se sentía incapaz de llegar a su casa y enfrentar a Maka, decirle la verdad, el porqué de su actitud. Negó levemente, jamás se lo diría. Sabía que le estaba dando la victoria a Wes en bandeja de plata, mas para el aquello nunca fue una batalla…

Eran sus sentimientos los que estaban involucrados, y se negaba a salir lastimado. Por lo que tomo la opción del cobarde y decidió guardárselos, pues si la chica es feliz, el también lo seria.

Y volvió a suspirar, pues se dio cuenta de lo poco "cool" que era todo aquello.

"¿_Te vas a dejar ganar así por así? Pero que patético eres…" _Habló una voz en su mente. Resopló frustrado, justo lo que le faltaba, que el diablillo viniese a molestarle su momento de paz.

– _No es asunto tuyo, así que por favor déjame en paz _– Le contestó internamente, intentando matar el tema ahí, aunque parecía que el diablillo no estaba dispuesto a guardarse sus palabras.

"_No digas estupideces, no puedes perderla. Esa chica me cae bien y es la indicada para ti, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo? ¡Dile la verdad!" _Bramó la voz, y aquello lo agarro desprevenido, ¿pues desde cuando ese insecto se preocupaba por él?

"_No es gracias a ti créeme, esa chica a cambiado bastante tu forma de ser. Gracias a ella, ahora puedo andar más libremente por tu mente sin interferir en tus pensamientos" _Contestó el diablillo al leer sus pensamientos.

– _Incluso si fuera así, solo lo haces por tu beneficio _– Contraatacó, pues se negaba a darle la razón al diablillo.

"_Enserio que eres tozudo… ¿no ves que ella se derrite por ti? Sinceramente no se que estas esperando… si fuera yo, ya la habría…"_

– _¡Esta bien, está bien! … Y no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, ¡te lo prohíbo! _– Accedió al fin, pues aunque le costase, sabía que el diablillo tenía razón, y no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

No así.

Y regresó a casa, con la meta fija de decirle todo en cuanto pusiera un pie en dentro.

….

Maka volvió a suspirar. Su reloj digital marcaba las doce de la medianoche y Soul aun no había decido volver a casa. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿No tendrá frio? Eran las preguntas que por su mente se formulaban, preguntas que por más que intentara no lograba responder. Y eso la molestaba demasiado.

Había decidido esperarlo en la sala (junto a la más grande de sus enciclopedias, pues en cuanto abriera esa puerta se la dejaría incrustada en el cráneo de por vida), pero en cuanto empezó a notar que se hacía más tarde había decidido regresar a su cuarto, pues al parecer no regresaría a casa esa noche.

Volvió a suspirar y no pudo evitar maldecir a Soul en el proceso, ¡por su culpa estaba pasando mala noche! Muy seguramente el se encontraba dormido ya, y ella aquí en vela esperando por su regreso, ¡que idiota! Bufó molesta y cerró los ojos en un intento de llamar a Morfeo, intento fallido, pues apenas los cerró, la imagen de su arma apareció en su mente tan clara como si lo estuviera viendo con los ojos abiertos.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro, empapando su almohada de paso. Lágrimas de impotencia, de tristeza y más que todo, de desamor; pues aquellas acciones de su arma solo le dejaban más que claro que el no siente por ella más que el cariño que se le tiene a una amiga. Más nada.

Rodó en su cama intentando calmarse, no podía ponerse así. Ella es Maka Albarn, hija de la Death Scythe más poderosa del Shibusen (aunque a veces lo negara) y de la mejor técnico de guadaña que ha existido. No tenía porque llorar por una persona como Soul Evans, no no no y por supuesto que… ¡SI! Para que se engaña, ella está profundamente enamorada del idiota de cabello blanco que tiene por compañero, y eso es una realidad tan clara como que el sol sale cada día. Apretó la sabana con fuerza, y entre maldiciones e insultos hacia su amigo, poco a poco fue cayendo rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo…

Sin saber, que desde la pequeña abertura de su puerta, un ojo rojizo la había estado vigilando desde hace un rato, midiendo cada una de sus acciones y velando por qué durmiera bien. Más al ver el estado de la chica había tomado la silenciosa decisión de indagar el porqué de sus lágrimas, lagrimas que plantaron en él un deseo increíble de asesinar al causante de que estas salieran de los hermosos ojos de su amada.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Cerró la puerta despacio, nuevamente sus ganas de confesarse se habían ido muy lejos…

* * *

¡Decidanse de una vez! ¡O se declaran o no! (No se ni para que digo esto, si se que no lo harán aún xD) La incertidumbre esta puesta en ambos y las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, en el próximo capítulo saldra al fin la bruja, aunque no conoceremos su identidad... aún. Nyahahahaha!

Si el capitulo llega a resultar algo confuso haganmelo saber (no sé porque tengo ese presentimiento xD).

La noticia de Japón me ha dejado por mucho impactada, aunque admiro el valor que tiene ese país para levantarse, eso es por mucho, lo mas admirable que he visto. Mis oraciones están puestas con el pueblo japonés y los demás que fueron afectados por los efectos secundarios del terremoto...

Estoy aprovechando mi última semana de vacaciones para ver si adelanto lo más que puedo mis fics, pues luego que empieze... denme por M.I.A xD

¡Un millón de gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran y se que la historia es bien recibida :3 ¡Un hurra para todas ustedes! ¡Se ganaron un concierto privado de Soul por ser tan geniales! :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "La Amenaza de la Bruja".

Un abrazo de osoo~!

Kabe-chaaan~


	5. La Amenaza de la Bruja

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen :) solo la historia y todo aquello que no reconozcan.

_**La Amenaza de la Bruja**_

Una suave y triste melodía inundaba el pequeño salón, llenando a cada uno de los habitantes de una extraña calma. Mientras que afuera, el amanecer aparecía poco a poco, pintando el cielo de un magenta claro; Fate parpadeó, llevaba alrededor de media hora despierta y Wes no había parado de tocar el violín desde entonces; entrecerró los ojos levemente agradeciendo a su arma, el solía tocar siempre que notaba que ella se encontraba pensativa, pues sabía perfectamente que aquellas notas la ayudaban a aclararse, al igual que a él a relajarse.

Miro nuevamente el amanecer en Death City mientras la última nota comenzaba a morir en sus oídos, Wes había dejado de tocar, y a juzgar por el suave sonido a su espalda, se estaba acercando a donde ella plácidamente observaba el hermoso amanecer.

– ¿Ya me puedes contar que te pasa? – Preguntó suavemente sentándose a su lado. Desde que habían llegado a Death City, su técnica había estado un tanto rara (más de lo normal) y el había evitado preguntarle, pensando que debía ser el repentino cambio de ambiente, pero dado que ya había pasado prácticamente un mes desde aquello y aun seguía así, había comenzado a preocuparse. Por lo que esa mañana al notar que se había parado antes de tiempo, no lo dudo y saco su violín que siempre solía llevar consigo a las misiones, y toco algo para ella, en una muda conversación que solo ellos podían tener.

Fate suspiró y ladeó levemente la cabeza, para poder verlo mejor antes de contestarle con falsa calma: – Me preocupa ese asunto, desde que llegamos no he sentido su alma, y temo que este tramando algo. No me gustaría meter a más personas en este asunto… – Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, como si en vez de salir de su boca, fuera el viento el que haya hablado y aquello fuera una simple brisa.

Wes inmediatamente entendió a que se refería, pues en sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño. Miró hacia el sol que empezaba a nacer en el horizonte para después contestarle a su técnica: – No deberías, aquí es poco probable que haga algo. Y de ser así, pienso que ya es momento de que hables con Shinigami-sama – Su voz no sonaba dura, pero aun así Fate entendió que su arma hablaba en serio.

– Fuera de eso… me preocupa un poco la relación de Maka con tu hermano, desde hace semana y media que no se dicen más de lo necesario y no entiendo porque. Me preocupa que aquello empiece a afectar de manera negativa su resonancia, y los ponga en peligro en caso de que algo surja – Wes asintió en silencio, el también lo había notado. Y aunque innumerables veces había intentado sacarle algo a la rubia, esta siempre le contestaba con evasivas o le ignoraba el tema. Al final terminó desistiendo, pues de alguna manera asumió que pronto se arreglarían. Que alejado de la realidad se encontraba.

– Creo que también has notado los fuertes sentimientos que tu hermano tiene por ella, por lo que te pregunto, ¿Sientes algo por esa chica? ¿Estás consiente que muy posiblemente sea tu acercamiento el que los este distanciando? – Wes la miró sorprendido, realmente nunca se había parado a pensar que su hermano fuera a tomar su relación con Maka de esa manera. Y ahora que Fate lo mencionaba… por Kami, que tonto había sido.

– ¿Crees que…? Por supuesto que yo no siento nada por Maka, es decir… – Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al sentir la fija mirada de su técnica sobre él. Chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo el amanecer, perdiéndose en sus colores. Casi sin meditarlo mucho, llegó a la rápida conclusión de que debía hablar con su hermano, y pronto. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

– Que te parece si lo haces más tarde, mientras yo voy a hablar con Shinigami-sama – Propuso Fate interrumpiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al escucharla.

Definitivamente no tenía porque fijarse en otra chica, si ya tiene a una maravillosa a su lado.

…

Maka y Soul caminaban en silencio hacia el campo de entrenamiento, en las últimas semanas su mejoría había sido notable, sin embargo desde el día que Soul había huido no se habían dirigido la palabra para más allá de lo necesario. Ninguno supo realmente el motivo de aquel mutuo silencio, y al ser los dos tan orgullosos, se negaban a romperlo de cualquier manera.

Iban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no notaron que por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus manos inconscientemente se empezaban a rozar, hasta el punto en que inevitablemente chocaron, trayendo a ambos de sus pensamientos para notar el "incidente", ambos se miraron a la cara con sorpresa a causa de eso, para después dar paso al sonrojo. Por lo que aumentaron el ritmo, pues deseaban al menos tener que escuchar los sarcásticos comentarios de Wes, y la chillona voz de Fate, a tener que seguir soportando ese sofocante silencio.

Al llegar ambos se sorprendieron al notar, que solamente se encontraba Wes en el claro, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión que ni siquiera Soul supo descifrar, y aquello les dio mala espina.

– ¿Y Fate-sensei? Pensé que hoy entrenaríamos la resonancia en conjunto – Soul fue el primero en hablar, y su voz salió extrañamente ronca, producto de lo poco que la había usando últimamente.

Wes lo miró largamente antes de responderle un escueto "Tiene otros asuntos que atender".

– ¿Entonces qué sucederá con el entrenamiento de hoy? – Quiso saber Maka, pues de no haberlo, preferiría mil veces irse a algún lugar sola, pues sentía la gran necesidad de pensar.

– Tu puedes retirarte si quieres Maka, pero necesito hablar con Soul. Si quieres claro – Agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto que se posaba sobre su hermano.

– Yo… ¿de qué se supone que quieres hablar conmigo? – Su tono de voz sonaba molesto, y Wes se golpeó mentalmente. Fate tenía razón.

– Asuntos de armas. Por favor, si eres tan amable – Le hizo un leve ademán con la mano, indicándole que hablarían en el otro claro, donde a veces Maka solía entrenar junto a él.

Soul gruño, para después seguir hacia donde su hermano señalaba, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la rubia, quien lo miro entendiendo.

– Iré a casa de Tsubaki – Fue todo lo que dijo, y Soul sonrió de lado, agradeciendo que aun pudieran comunicarse de esa forma.

Maka los observó irse, para después dar media vuelta y empezar su trayecto hacia la casa de los ninjas.

Mas una explosión cercana llamó su atención.

Notando que el lugar de la explosión se encontraba más cercano de ella que de los hermanos Evans, corrió para investigar de qué se trataba. En el camino se concentró en sentir algún alma maligna y se sorprendió al notar lo que parecía el alma de una bruja, pero vagamente, como si la bruja solo hubiera dejado salir a propósito un poco de la extensión de su alma.

– Esto no me pinta nada bien… – Susurró para sí, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde la explosión había ocurrido.

….

Shinigami se mantenía estático en su lugar en el espejo tras escuchar el largo monologo de Fate, a su lado, Spirit mantenía la misma postura, pues en realidad ninguno sabia como reaccionar ante la confesión dada por la chica. Finalmente, tras un largo momento de silencio, Shinigami decidió tomar la palabra, usando su tono de voz serio: – Entonces… ¿Qué deberíamos pensar de lo que nos acabas de decir?

– Pues…

– ¡Shinigami-sama! ¡Shinigami-sama! – Los tres presentes en la sala voltearon rápidamente a ver a Sid, quien había ingresado en la sala algo alterado. (Algo poco común en el)

– Sid-kun,¿sucede algo malo? – Cuestionó Shinigami-sama, volviendo a su tono de voz juguetón.

– ¡Un bruja, Shinigami-sama! Stein acaba de sentir el alma de una bruja por los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento donde Maka y Soul se encuentran entrenando, el ya salió hacia el área donde una explosión acaba de ocurrir en compañía de Marie, por lo que creí oportuno venir a avisarle. – Informó el zombi, sin notar como repentinamente el rostro de Fate palidecía.

Shinigami volteó levemente a donde la técnica mientras hablaba: – Llama a Kid y dile que vayan de refuerzos. Es muy posible que solo sea una amenaza, no un ataque. – Y dicho esto, Sid salió del Death Room, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

– Permítame ir Shinigami-sama, es mí deber – Aunque la voz de Fate sonara decidida, tanto como Shinigami y Spirit notaron el tono amargo con lo que lo dijo, por lo que Shinigami le ordeno quedarse en el Death Room, solo por precaución.

Además, aun tenían bastante de que hablar.

….

Maka había llegado al lugar de la explosión para encontrarse con el lugar completamente chamuscado, un fuerte olor a hojarasca quemada se extendía por el ambiente, causándole que rápidamente sus ojos empezaran a lagrimear, lo que le dificultaba en exceso su rango de visión.

– Demonios… – Masculló, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Sin notar la figura humana que poco a poco iba tomando forma entre todo el humo.

– Maka Albarn… al fin nos conocemos – Siseó una voz cargada de odio, logrando que alzara su cabeza y notara una figura un poco más alta que ella parada del otro lado del claro, no pudo verle el rostro, pues además de que el humo aun no se disipaba, la figura iba ataviada con una larga capa color vino, lo que dificultaba aun mas conocer su identidad.

– ¿Qui-quien eres? – Bramó, temiendo que se tratara de la bruja que no hace mucho había sentido.

– Eso no es relevante por ahora Makita… solo vine por unos… negocios – Terminó, sin poder evitar soltar una atronadora carcajada que le heló la sangre a la rubia.

Maka empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la figura, sin notar los cientos de escorpiones que habían aparecido en el claro, dispuestos a atacar en cuanto su dueña diera la orden.

– Oh no no no, yo que tu no haría eso – Habló repentinamente la bruja, moviendo un huesudo dedo en forma negativa. Y entonces pudo entenderlo, se encontraba rodeada de aquellas extrañas criaturas, pues aunque a simple vista parecieran escorpiones, viéndolos de cerca se podía apreciar que sus ojos brillaban inusualmente, y unas extrañas espirales se encontraban estampadas en sus pequeños lomos.

La rubia se detuvo abruptamente. Pues aparte de eso había escuchado unos ruidos cercanos, volteó la cabeza levemente para ver como Soul en compañía de Wes se acercaban al claro, ambos con el ceño fruncido al notar que la chica se encontraba haciéndole frente a la bruja sola.

– ¡Maka! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Qué haces aquí! – Soul fue el primero en llegar, y no pudo avanzar más, pues a diferencia de Maka el si noto los escorpiones, deteniendo su paso justo al borde de donde los arboles se habían chamuscado. Su mirada se lleno de impotencia al ver que no podía avanzar más, dejando a su técnica claramente en desventaja.

– Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, si son dos Death Scythes… perfecto, así solo me facilitan el trabajo – Y aunque tuviera el rostro parcialmente tapado, los tres chicos fueron capaces de ver la sonrisa maligna que ahora adornaba su rostro.

– ¡Deja a Maka libre! ¡Si esto es con nosotros las Death Scythe entonces libérala! – Demandó el albino menor, convirtiendo ambos brazos en guadaña. Pues recientemente había dominado ese arte.

– Niño insolente… si quisiera ya habría acabado con ustedes sin siquiera mover un dedo. Mis intenciones aquí son distintas. Pero mejor esperemos, pues tendremos más compañía pronto – Y tal y como lo dijo, en menos de cinco segundos Stein hacia acto de presencia, en compañía de Marie, quien venía en forma de arma entre los brazos del doctor. – Listo, ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría hacerles esta advertencia: Ustedes las Death Scythe han perseguido durante años a las brujas… ¡llego la hora de nuestra venganza!, no descansare hasta verlas destruidas, y créanme que atacare por donde más les duele… – Su sonrisa se torció, mientras alzaba la mano y los millones de escorpiones alzaron sus aguijones directo a la rubia, quien los miró con pánico y sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡MAKAAA! – Gritó Soul, sintiendo a su lado una fuerte ráfaga, para después no ver a nadie en el lugar donde se encontraba la chica. Asustado, miro en todas las direcciones hasta ver que su hermano la tenía en brazos en un árbol cercano. Apretó los dientes con furia, nuevamente su hermano hacia algo heroico y él solamente tenía que conformarse con mirar. Ni siquiera era capaz de salvar a la chica que ama.

– Pero que conmovedor, no me imaginaba que la Death Scythe del Ártico tuviera esos poderes… mejor así, será más divertido jugar – Y antes de que Stein o Soul pudieran lanzar un ataque, una nube de humo cubrió de nuevo el lugar, llevándose a la bruja con ella.

– Parece que escapó – Hablo tranquilamente Stein al disiparse el humo, sacando un cigarro de su bata y dejando a Marie en el suelo, dándole la oportunidad de transformarse.

Soul lo ignoró, y miró en dirección a donde su hermano había llevado a Maka, para notar que el chico la estaba bajando del árbol, pues la chica aun se encontraba un tanto alterada. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Wes, al notar que su hermano se dirigía hacia ellos, se alejo discretamente de la chica, pues lo que menos quería ahorita era causarle más problemas a su hermano menor.

– ¿Maka te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – Le habló suavemente al llegar a su lado; acuclillándose en el proceso, para poder estar a su altura.

– Yo… yo… – Ahogó un sollozo, cosa que alarmó aun mas a su arma, pues temió que se encontrara herida – ¡Yo le tengo fobia a los escorpiones! – Rompió a llorar, sacándole una pequeña risita a su arma, quien se dedico a limpiarle gentilmente las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

– Ya… ya… tranquila – Intentó calmarla, pasándole una mano por la espalda en un semi abrazo. Y sin poder evitarlo, agradeció a la bruja, pues gracias a ella había conseguido que su técnica le volviera a hablar.

…...

– Entonces su objetivo son las Death Scythe… – Luego de que Stein verificara que no hubiera más peligro, se había dirigido hacia el Death Room, donde le notifico al dios de la muerte todo lo acontecido en el campo de entrenamiento.

– Parece que sí, o al menos eso es lo que dijo. Aunque aún hay ciertas cosas que no me cuadran… – Murmuró Stein, sin poder evitar mirar a la técnico de cabellos rojizos, quien en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Marie.

– Se a lo que te refieres, y quiero que sepas que lo tengo en cuenta. Mas por el momento no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar y estar listos para cualquier ataque – Fue todo lo que dijo Shinigami-sama, mirando también a la chica.

…

Kid recorrió por octava vez el campo, cuando llego al lugar de la explosión ya la pelea había acabado, y solo se encontró con Maka y Soul que venían saliendo del mismo y le explicaron por encima lo acontecido, pues Maka todavía se encontraba algo asustada y por esto Soul la llevaba en su espalda. El chico les agradeció su ayuda, y se dispuso a buscar alguna pista en el claro, en compañía de sus armas, quienes lo miraban aburridas desde una piedra cercana.

– Nee Kid, ¡llevamos tres horas aquí! Es la octava vez que revisas y aun no hemos encontrado más que piedras y hojas quemadas… ya vamos a casa – Lloriqueó Liz, pues el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto y comenzaba a hacer un calor horrible.

– ¡Por esto es que digo que la simetría es la mejor! ¡La octava siempre es la mejor! Miren lo que encontré – Celebró el muchacho acercándose rápidamente a sus armas con algo entre las manos. Asqueando a su arma mayor en el acto, pues se trataba…

– ¡Aleja ese escorpión de mi Kid! – Bramó Liz, poniendo ambos brazos enfrente. Pues le repugnaban esa clase de insectos.

– Wuaaaa~ ¡pero qué lindo Kid-kun! Pero esta chamuscado… – Y si a Liz le repugnaba, para Patty no había cosa más hermosa, pues los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el pequeño animal muerto en las manos del Shinigami.

– Si ya terminaron, me gustaría decirles que aquí tenemos la prueba más grande que pude haber encontrado, pues nos indica que tratamos con la bruja de los escorpiones… y ella sale en el libro – Sonrió victorioso, pues ahora solo tenía que volver a su casa y buscar en el pesado tomo que Black Star había robado recientemente.

…..

Soul sonrió inconscientemente una vez más, sin poder evitar que su mirada bajara de nuevo hacia el pequeño bulto que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el rostro apacible de su técnica dormir y agradeció a Kid y a papa (ósea, a los dioses) de que la batalla con la bruja mas la posterior impresión hubieran dejado a su amiga así de agotada, pues a raíz de eso ahora el disfrutaba de un espectáculo que pocas veces podía presenciar.

Se acomodo como pudo en el estrecho sillón estrechando aun mas a la chica en sus brazos, si aquel sueño tendría que acabar a la mañana siguiente cuando su técnica despertara y lo acosara de pervertido, al menos lo disfrutaría mientras este durara.

Y con este pensamiento, depositó un suave y casi imperceptible beso en los tibios labios de su amiga, para entregarse también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Nyaaaa~ Esa última escena no iba xD pero dado que a partir de aquí las cosas se le empezaran a complicar a Soul y a Maka (pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas :K) les quise dar un bonus a ambos x)me encanta el drama :D y mas cuando es de parte de ellos, por lo que en próximo capítulo ardera Troya :D siiii! xD

Muchas gracias a: **Kasumi-chan, Yuki-chan y Dipi-chan.** Sus reviews me alegraron :D espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes :3 un saludo y un abrazo de osooo~

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Un Grave Error" ;D

Xauuu!

Nyaaaaa~


	6. Un Grave Error

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :) solo aquello que no reconozcan.

*levanta el telón*

_**Un Grave Error**_

– Y… ¿lograste hablar con él? – Preguntó Fate al ver entrar a su arma al pequeño apartamento, el anochecer ya había caído en Death City, por lo que la poca luz que provenía de la pequeña lámpara de mesa era lo único que iluminaba la estancia.

– ¿Eh…? – Wes sudó frio, lo había olvidado completamente, después de todo el embrollo con la bruja y eso se le había pasado completamente. Procuró no decirle nada a su técnica, pues lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el enojo que le causaría.

– Me alegra que ya se hallan arreglado entonces. – Guardaron silencio un momento, mientras Wes iba por un poco de agua a la cocina. – ¿La viste hoy cierto? – El chico asomo la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y la miro antes de responderle: – Que tú crees… ¿hablaste con Shinigami-sama verdad?

– Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso mejor que tu. – El chico volvió a entrar a la cocina, ignorando el último hecho.

– Eso fue, porque cuando lo conociste no lo quisiste matar… – Murmuró Wes, dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

…

Soul despertó con una extraña calma al día siguiente, lo primero que sintió fue el peso en su pecho, producto de la durmiente chica, para luego recordar que aquella incomodidad se debía a que se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón. Sonrió de medio lado al notar la situación, daba gracias que por lo acontecido por la bruja el día anterior Shinigami les había dado el día libre, solo mientras arreglaban un poco el campo de entrenamiento, por lo que gracias a eso él podía estar disfrutando de tu técnica como lo hacía ahorita.

Se removió en un vano intento de zafarse del agarre de la chica, quien dormida lo había sujeto bien firme por el tronco. Maldijo internamente la fuerza de Maka mientras se removía más, lo último que quería era que en sus forcejeos la chica despertara y los viera en semejante situación; pero como bien dicen, cuando uno evita algo es cuando el mundo más conspira para que pase, Maka despertó.

Soul se quedó fijo mientras observaba la mirada confusa de su compañera, quien se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca suyo, para después pasar a una de total desconcierto al verse abrazada a él, y terminar en una de total sonrojo cuando noto que había pasado la noche a su lado. De un brinco se despego del muchacho, quien repentinamente se sintió un tanto dolido, ante la actitud de la chica.

– Yo-yo… lo siento Soul, no pensé que… – Empezó a tartamudear la chica, mientras su cara se comenzaba a poner de todos los rojos existentes en el mundo. Miraba apenada a cualquier lado menos a la cara de su acompañante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Soul.

– Vamos, no importa, somos amigos. Ya varias veces hemos dormido juntos, ¿no? Tranquila – Expresó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sin notar que con esas palabras no solo se hacía daño a el mismo, si no a su amiga de rubios cabellos.

– Si… tienes razón… jeje iré a bañarme Soul, ¿puedes ir preparando el desayuno? – Y antes siquiera que el chico pudiera contestar, ya Maka había desaparecido en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

….

– ¡Es imposible que la foto de esta página falte! – Bramó frustrado Kid, observando el libro frente a él, donde un extremo de la página había sido arrancado, como si no quisieran que nadie viera la ilustración que antes había en ese lugar.

– Seguramente alguien no quiere ser identificado – Habló Liz con voz seria, pues al igual que su técnico, a ella le interesaba saber quién era esa bruja que iba detrás de las Death Scythe.

– ¿Y no pone alguna descripción Kid-kun? Algún rasgo o algo… – Intervino Tsubaki pensativa.

– Claro que sí, pero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. ¿Saben cuanta gente con cabello rojo hay allá afuera? – Su voz sonaba apesumbrada, pues cuando pensaba que al fin tenía una pista concreta de la bruja, volvían al punto de inicio.

– ¡Yahooo! El gran Black Star no necesita una imagen, ¡alguien tan BIG como yo puede encontrar a esa bruja sin necesidad de eso! – Todos los presentes lo miraron, hasta que de repente el foco dentro de la cabeza de Kid se prendió.

– De hecho Black, hay una cosa que puedes hacer…

…..

Maka sacudió su cabeza en plena tienda, nuevamente sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar en la situación de esa mañana y eso le dolía, pues Soul había dejado en claro que aquella acción solo fue en plan de _amigos,_ no por algo más. Sin sentimientos diferentes de por medio. Solo el amor fraternal que se le tiene a un hermano o algo así.

Suspiró resignada, caminando entre los pasillos de la tienda en busca de las cosas que hacían falta en la casa, aquella tarea generalmente le tocaba a Soul, pero dado que ahorita verlo o estar cerca de él era lo último que ella quería, había decidido hacerla por su cuenta sin decirle, pues necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

"_Y dejar de pensar tanto en el."_ Murmuró una vocecita desde lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Ignorando aquella afirmación, siguió caminando distraída en busca de las verduras, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y girarla gentilmente. Por un momento su pulso se aceleró, pues pensó que se trataba de Soul, mas al enfocar bien noto que se trataba de Wes; diablos, los había confundido de nuevo.

– Wes-sensei que tal, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Saludó cordialmente al hermano de su arma, quien en ese momento no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cosa que la puso algo nerviosa, pues le recordaba fielmente a la mirada de su hermano menor.

– Fate me pidió que viniera por unas cosas para la cena, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí sola? ¿Por qué el idiota de mi hermano permite que vengas tú por las cosas? – Indagó con algo de enojo en su voz, pues a pesar de pesar de que Maka interpretara aquello como una muestra de preocupación, no sabía realmente al peligro que se exponía al salir sola sin la compañía de su arma.

– Ah no tienes de que preocuparte – Le resto importancia moviendo su mano un poco. – Soul sabe que vine por las compras, y él no pudo venir pues se quedo haciendo unas cosas en casa – Mintió rápidamente, esquivando la mirada del mayor de los Evans en el proceso, pues sentía que ante esa mirada tan parecida a la de su amigo no podía mentir.

– Si tu lo dices… de cualquier manera te acompañare a casa, no es prudente que una chica ande sola a estas horas por la calle, aparte creo que necesitarás ayuda con los paquetes – Propuso con una sonrisa un tanto tiburonesca, con la excepción de que Wes no poseía los mismo dientes afilados de su hermano.

Maka iba a replicar, mas al notar como el chico agarraba su canasta y la cargaba, supo que no había espacio para replicas.

….

– ¿Dónde demonios esta? – Cuestiono al aire Soul, pues se encontraba sumamente preocupado por Maka, quien había salido desde poco después del almuerzo y ya eran pasadas las ocho y aun no aparecía por la casa.

Al principio pensó que se encontraba donde Tsubaki, mas al dar las cinco y recibir una llamada de la pelinegra preguntando por Maka fue cuando su incertidumbre estalló, pues ¿si no se encontraba con Tsubaki donde demonios estaba metida?

Se agarró la cabeza frustrado dando otra vuelta en la sala, se sentía como león enjaulado, pues se prohibió a él mismo salir a buscarla pues sabría que la chica se enojaría con él al sobreactuar las cosas.

¡Pero es que estaba muy preocupado joder!

Se sentó en uno de los sillones intentando serenarse, aquello no es nada _cool_, se repetía mentalmente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, lentamente comenzaba a relajarse… sus ojos involuntariamente se cerraron hasta que…

"Click" El sonido de la puerta al ceder con la llave lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia la entrada mientras esta se abría dando paso a su técnica. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al verla entrar, mas desapareció así como apareció al notar la persona que venía junto a ella.

Wes.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, para observar que ambos venían con los brazos cargados de bolsas con el logotipo de la tienda cercana a su casa, ¿acaso Maka había salido a hacer las compras sin él, para hacerlas con Wes?

Tragó pesadamente en un vano intento de tragarse sus palabras y soltarle el primer comentario mordaz a ambos en ese momento, debía serenarse o quedaría como un tonto.

– Así que… ¿fuiste de compras eh? La próxima vez avisa Pecho-plano… no es cool preguntarte toda la tarde donde estará metida tu técnico para después darte cuenta que estuvo con tu hermano – Murmuró con rencor dando media vuelta y encaminándose a su habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Maka y la de sorpresa de su hermano.

– Pensé que Soul sabía que habías salido – Hablo levemente Wes, al comprobar que su hermano ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

– Yo-yo… – Y la voz se le quebró, pues si bien venia aguantando aquello desde hace varios días, aquel había sido el detonante final de su paciencia.

Wes miró a la chica comenzar a llorar sin saber qué hacer, una de las cosas que siempre había agradecido de Fate es que se trataba de una chica un tanto tosca, por lo que pocas veces dejaba salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Claro que eso podía llegar a ser algo malo, pero al menos aun eso no le daba problemas a su relación.

Sacudió su cabeza interrumpiendo su divagación, rápidamente dejo las bolsas con las compras en la mesa (incluidas las de Maka), para después hacer lo único que se le ocurrió que sería prudente hacer en una situación así.

La abrazo.

Y la chica, al sentir un apoyo ante su silencioso dolor, no pudo más que darle rienda a todos sus sentimientos y llorar a lágrima viva. Pues realmente había sido mucho lo que había soportado en las últimas semanas.

Wes sintió como la chica se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa y le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, recordando aquellos días cuando reconfortaba a su hermano menor cuando lloraba…

"_Wes, Wes –Sollozó un Soul de unos cinco años, acercándose dando tumbos al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano mayor._

_Soul, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupado soltando su violín._

_Es-Estaba practicando mis poderes de arma… y unos niños me dijeron raro. Cuando intente darles un golpe por llamarme así, vinieron mas y me golpearon… –Sollozó escondiendo su rostro en las piernas de su hermano, ahogando un sollozo de paso._

_Wes se inclinó un poco y abrazó a su hermano menor reconfortándolo, ya luego buscaría a esos niños y les dejaría en claro que con su hermano nadie se mete. Pero por ahora, su prioridad era calmar a su hermanito._

_Ya… tranquilo, no eres raro, solo diferente… y a la gente le asusta las cosas diferentes. Pero nunca dudes de que eres especial –Le susurró gentilmente dándole unos tenues golpecitos en la espalda, calmándolo en el acto."_

– Wes-sensei… Wes… ¡Wes! – Parpadeo confuso regresando de sus pensamientos. Por un momento se había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en plena sala del departamento de su hermano, consolando a la técnica de este.

– Ah… lo siento Maka, me quede divagando. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó cordial, sonriéndole levemente.

– Fate-sensei acaba de llamar, sería bueno que regresaras a tu casa. Y… gracias por tu ayuda – Murmuró algo cohibida, y recién Wes cayó en cuenta que en medio de su divagación la chica se había zafado del abrazo, posiblemente para ir a contestar el teléfono.

– Ah… no te preocupes. Y si, sera mejor que me vaya, despídeme de mi hermano ¿sí? – Y caminó hacia la salida, para después acordarse de algo – Y Maka…

– ¿Si?

– Dile de una vez lo que sientes por él, o después puede que te arrepientas. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento – Se despidió, para después salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando a Maka completamente atónita ante sus palabras.

¿Acaso era tan obvia?

…..

Un nuevo día en Death City empezaba, y con esto un nuevo día de entrenamiento para Maka y Soul, quienes como de costumbre se dirigían hacia el lugar habitual.

– Nee Soul… con respecto a lo de anoche… – Comenzó a hablar Maka, pues aquella mañana Soul la había esquivado tanto en el desayuno como mientras se arreglaban, y no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle el motivo de su llegada con Wes.

– No tienes nada que explicar, de hecho, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de estar con quien quieras. No deberías porque preocuparte por mi – La interrumpió Soul, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

– Pero…

– Ya te dije, no es necesario. – Finalizó con voz fría, apresurando el paso.

Maka lo miró de soslayo, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien con Soul, pero aun se preguntaba por qué. Y las palabras dichas por Wes la noche anterior tampoco ayudaban, "_Dile lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ ¿tarde para qué? ¿Acaso el sabía algo que ella no? Agitó su cabeza levemente despejando su mente, pues sabía que con la mente llena de cosas no podría entrenar bien y eso solo sería perjudicial para Soul. Y ella no quería ser más una carga para el peliblanco.

Mientras Soul, solo podía pensar en la escena vista por él la noche anterior, y lo idiota que se sentía al pensar que justamente hoy pensaba decirle todos sus sentimientos a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Sonrió amargamente, Maka no sabía que cuando se fue a su habitación los había espiado un momento, pues luego de llevar como diez minutos sin escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse, intuyó que su hermano todavía seguía en la casa, por lo que decidió abrir levemente su puerta y echar un vistazo…

Para ver a su técnica en brazos de su hermano, y este acariciándole la espalda.

Sabía que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enojado como en ese momento, tuvo que recurrir a todo su autodominio para no salir, convertir su brazo en guadaña y cortar en dos a su hermano. En cambio, se encerró de nuevo en su habitación y saco un viejo cuaderno, aquel en el que solía escribir las partiduras de sus melodías en piano; y compuso una tonada, pues aquello siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, aunque nadie supiera eso.

Alzó la mirada para comprobar que se encontraban en el claro donde solían entrenar, mas sus maestros aun no se encontraban en el mismo. Iba a voltear a su derecha para observar mejor, cuando una seta le dio de lleno en el rostro:

– ¿Pero qué…? – Se sobo la cara adolorido, para después ver a Fate, quien se encontraba frente a él con expresión enojada. – ¿Acaso me quieres matar? – Le espetó furioso.

– No sería mala idea… pero dime, ¿acaso pretendías estar así toda la mañana? Hace diez minutos que te estoy llamando y no me prestabas atención, por lo que recordé esos golpes que Maka-chan suele darte cuando quiere llamar tu atención, y aquella seta fue lo primero que encontré – Finalizó satisfecha, señalando la indefensa seta, que se encontraba tirada a un lado del claro.

– Eres una bestia… y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Maka? – Quiso saber, pues notó que su amiga no se encontraba con ellos, de hecho, solo se encontraban ellos dos en el claro.

La expresión de Fate se endureció un poco al contestar: – Debido a los recientes ataques de la bruja, Shinigami-sama ordenó que nos apresuráramos con el entrenamiento, por lo que en vez de entrenar hoy con ella, decidí que entrenara con Wes, pues aun tiene algunas cosas que pulir

– Entonces hoy tengo que entrenar contigo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? – Y al ver la afirmación de su maestra, se transformó en guadaña, agradeciendo internamente que al menos hoy no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo al lado de la chica, pero maldiciendo el hecho de que esta se encontrara con su hermano.

…

Llegada la noche, Soul cayó nuevamente cansado en su forma humana. Se secó un poco de sudor que escurría de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta, aquel día Fate-sensei había sido especialmente exigente, orillándolo a llevar sus niveles de resonancia a niveles que nunca había intentado, pues no se sentía todavía capaz para controlarlo.

– Espero que te acostumbres, a partir de hoy los entrenamientos serán más extenuantes. Y quiero que la misma resonancia que mantuviste conmigo hoy sea el doble de satisfactoria con Maka-chan, pues se que con ella se te da mejor – Habló Fate con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrojándolo un poco por aquellas palabras.

– Pues yo espero lo mismo, dado que hoy Maka alcanzó un nivel que solo he visto en Stein-san y pocas veces en ti Fate – Intervino la voz de Wes, quien acababa de llegar al claro en compañía de Maka, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones (o peores) que Soul.

– ¡Eso es excele…!

– Vámonos ya Maka – Cortó Soul a Fate, tomando la mano de su técnica y jalándola junto a él.

– Algo me dice que las cosas solo están empeorando entre ellos – Murmuró Fate al ver como los chicos desaparecían en la distancia. – Y espero que tu no tengas nada que ver con eso Wes – Agregó mirando con reproche a su arma, quien solo pudo mirar al suelo abatido.

….

Soul seguía caminando sin soltar la muñeca de Maka, quien solo intentaba seguir su ritmo en silencio, más al notar que su compañero no pensaba soltar una palabra, perdió la poca paciencia que tenia:

– ¡Ya basta Soul! ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede? ¡Desde hace varios días estas raro y no entiendo porque! – Bramó deteniéndose abruptamente y soltándose del agarre de su arma, quien se volteó igual de enojado hacia ella.

– ¡¿Qué qué me pasa a mi? ¡Tú eres la que no has parado de estar con Wes desde que el llegó! ¿Acaso lo prefieres a él como arma? ¡Pues bien! ¡Por mi perfecto! – Exclamó enojado, cabreando aun más a la rubia.

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si sabes perfectamente que contigo estoy feliz como compañera! – Respondió la chica escandalizada, pues las palabras de su amigo la herían como finas dagas.

– ¡Pues no parece! ¿Sabes qué? Si tanto lo prefieres a él puedes ser su técnica, seguramente yo encontrare a alguien mejor, de entre todas las cartas que me llegan… – Masculló, para luego caer en cuenta de la estupidez que dijo, al notar como los ojos de su amada se llenaban de lágrimas en el acto. – Maka yo…

– ¡Suficiente! Si es lo que quieres, ¡por mi está bien! Mañana mismo iré a hablar con Shinigami-sama – Sollozó fuertemente, dándose la vuelta y corriendo en dirección contraria, llevándose su dolor consigo, y dejando a Soul completamente devastado.

– ¡Maka espera! – La llamó, más la chica ya había desaparecido entre las calles de Death City. – Maldición – Masculló, mientras se disponía a buscarla.

…

La rubia corría por las oscuras calles de la ciudad sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, aquellas palabras dichas por su amigo aun se sentían tan frescas como si se hubieran grabado con fuego en ella. Ahogó un sollozo mientras su mano se dirigía a su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza, le dolía y bastante aquel silencioso desprecio de parte del albino. Ella siempre supo que no era suficiente para el chico, por lo que siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de si misma, mas las palabras dichas por el chico le habían hecho entender que tanto esfuerzo había sido para nada.

"_Seguramente yo encontraré a alguien mejor"_. Aquella fue la frase que más se clavó en su ya de por si lastimado corazón, y maldijo nuevamente a Soul por ser tan imbécil, pero más se maldijo a sí misma, por ser tan idiota, por permitirse enamorar de alguien como él…

– Soul… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Gritó al viento, para después dejarse caer en sus rodillas, y sentir la fina arena bajo estas.

Había llegado al desierto que bordeaba Death City, y ni cuenta se había dado.

Miró alrededor algo asustada, aquel desierto nunca le había dado buena espina, y solo procuraba ir al mismo en compañía de Soul, pues le hacía sentirse más protegida.

– Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso te perdiste Makita?– Siseó una voz a sus espaldas, que provocó que volteara rápidamente, para dar de frente con la misma figura encapuchada de hace un par de días.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no buscas a las Death Scythes? – Le espetó intentando sonar imponente, cosa que no logró, pues solo logró que la sonrisa de la bruja se ensanchara más.

– Oh vamos Makita, pensé que dado que eres la alumna más sobresaliente del Shibusen lo entenderías… mi objetivo no son las Death Scythes, si no algo que mejor, algo que cuando lo tenga en mi poder no solo destruirá a las Death Scythes, si no que me convertirá en un ser más poderoso incluso que Shinigami-sama – Reveló, asustando levemente a la chica, pues no sabía que podía ser aquel poder tan destructivo.

– ¿Y de que poder se trata? – Preguntó.

– ¿Todavía no lo captas Makita? Son tus vibraciones anti-demonio. Y vengo por ellas – Sonrió maléficamente, moviendo sus brazos y sacando unas sogas de la arena, quienes se envolvieron fuertemente en el cuerpo de la chica. – Ahora, me acompañaras a dar un paseo. Veras que será divertido – Y dicho esto, un humo denso las cubrió, para luego desaparecer completamente del desierto.

– ¡MAKA!

* * *

Empieza el dramaa~ :3 me encanta ponerle las cosas difíciles a Soul xD (yo y mi mente perversa :K) en fin, este capítulo me gusto como quedo x3 y espero sea del agrado de quienes siguen mi historia :D ya está a medio acabar, le faltan cuatro capítulos más y listo :)

Ahora actualizare mas lento, pues mi tiempo se verá muy reducido desde mañana :(, pero es posible que el viernes/sábado traiga la continuación :)

Un agradecimiento especial a: **Liz.I'm, Yuki-chan, Kasumi-chan y Nakiami-chan**, ¡gracias chicas! :D Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D *baila*

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titula: "Camino Incierto".

*sale corriendo* xD

Kabe-chan~


	7. Camino Incierto

**Disclaimer: **¡Nada de esto me pertenece! *Se va a una esquina* Solo aquello que no reconocen :)

_**Camino Incierto**_

– ¡Maka! ¡Makaaaa! – Grito Soul desgarrándose la garganta. Es que no era posible, ¿Cómo había permitido que esa bruja secuestrara a su técnica justo enfrente de sus ojos? No tenía perdón alguno. Con impotencia, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la tibia arena, todo esto había sido su culpa, pues no debió dejarse llevar por los celos y decirle todas esas palabras hirientes a la rubia, pues aquello la había motivado a correr fuera de la protección que él le daba.

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – Bramó golpeando la arena con su puño, en un vano intento de descargar toda su frustración contenida.

– ¡Sou! – Llamó alguien a su espalda, haciendo que girara levemente su rostro para ver con rabia a su hermano acercarse hacia el junto a Fate, quien venía mas pálida de lo normal.

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Por qué tenias que entrometerte entre ambos! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! – Exclamó Soul abalanzándose sobre Wes, quien no espero que su hermano se fuera a lanzar así sobre él, por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe y un enorme tajo le apareció en el brazo, producto de la guadaña de Soul.

– ¡Pero que te sucede! – Y como pudo, Wes esquivó otro golpe, pues aparentemente su hermano había perdido completamente el juicio. – ¡Contrólate Soul! ¡Así no lograras nada!

– ¡¿Qué me controle? ¡Estaré bien cuando acabe contigo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Primero mis padres te prefirieron a ti, ahora no puedes soportar que una persona se preocupe por mí, ¡y por eso te acercaste a Maka! – Se detuvo momentáneamente respirando trabajosamente, pues Fate acababa de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Ahora quiero que te calmes! ¡O tendré que decirle a Shinigami-sama que no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones como se debe! – Amenazó mirando al menor con enojo, el cual solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y apretar fuertemente sus puños. – Y en cuanto a ti… – Siseó mirando a su arma, quien había conseguido parar un poco la hemorragia de su brazo con un pedazo de tela. – Mas te vale que cuando te cures eso hables de una puñetera vez con Soul, ¡te dije que si no lo hacías algo como esto pasaría! Pero nunca me haces caso ¿verdad? – Finalizó, volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia Soul, quien se la devolvió algo confusa.

– Se que la bruja se la llevó, y si quieres rescatarla pronto tenemos que movernos ya, pues esa bruja no busca nada bueno. Me temo que busca extraerle las ondas anti demonio que Maka posee, y esas no son buenas noticias para nosotros.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono el albino menor, queriendo pensar que se equivocaba en lo que pensaba.

– Pues si esa bruja consigue extraerle las ondas a Maka… me temo que morirá – Murmuró con temor, mientras las pupilas del chico se dilataban completamente.

….

– ¡¿Cómo que mi Makita fue secuestrada? ¡Shinigami-sama! ¡Iré por ella ya mismo!

– ¡Shinigami-chop! – Bramó el dios de la muerte, dejando a su arma fuera de combate momentáneamente. – Siento tener que pararte Spirit-kun, pero no puedo permitir que mi arma principal salga de Death City en estas circunstancias – Se disculpó, mientras lo paro con su gran mano. – Es necesario actuar de inmediato, no podemos dejar que esa bruja absorba las ondas de Maka-chan, pues no sabríamos cual sería el alcance de sus poderes después de eso – Habló, esta vez dirigiéndose a las personas frente a él, quienes lo miraban expectantes ante la decisión que fuera a tomar.

– Pero no sabemos dónde podría estar, Maka es la que siente las almas, sin ella es como buscar una aguja en un pajar – Intervino Tsubaki, quien miraba preocupada la escena.

– Y es por eso que los llame a todos ustedes aquí – Acotó Shinigami-sama, paseando su mirada por Black Star, Kid, las gemelas Thompson, Chrona, Soul, Wes y Fate. – Mientras hablamos, Stein-kun se encuentra junto a Marie rastreando las ondas de Maka, las cuales a pesar de ser muy tenues, aun se pueden sentir, por lo que pronto tendremos el posible paradero de la bruja.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan Padre? – Quiso saber Kid, quien no despegaba la mirada de Fate.

– ¡Me alegra que lo preguntes Kid-kun! – Exclamó feliz Shinigami, juntando sus enormes manos a la altura de su máscara. – Si los mandé a llamar a ustedes fue porque son los técnicos más fuertes que tiene el Shibusen por el momento, por lo que les asignare la misión de rescatar a Maka-chan. – Guardó silencio un momento, volteando levemente hacia el espejo tras sí. – Y Fate-chan junto a Wes-kun serán los líderes de la misión, por lo que les pido sigan todas las indicaciones que ellos les den para evitar alguna baja, ¿me han entendido?

Todos lo miraron sorprendido ante aquella orden, aunque más Soul, quien no tardó en hacer notar su enojo:

– ¡Me niego! Iré a buscar a Maka yo solo, no necesito que nadie más venga conmigo – Declaró mirando a su hermano con rencor, el cual solo pudo reaccionar bajando la mirada un tanto apenado.

– Entonces me temo que tendré que retenerte hasta nuevo aviso Soul-kun~ Pues si acepto que vayas sin técnico, es porque sé que podrías ser de mucha ayuda, mas piensa que sin Maka no serás de mucha utilidad para el equipo… así que tú decides, o te quedas aquí o te comportas y vas – Sentenció Shinigami, utilizando su tono de voz serio, aquel que lograba que todos en la sala guardaran silencio en el acto y notaran la gravedad del asunto.

– Yo…

– Mocoso, más vale que vayas, pues solo a ti le puede confiar la seguridad de mi Makita – Agregó Spirit, mirando seriamente al alvino, quien entonces mandó todo su orgullo al carajo y recupero su compostura.

– Está bien, lo acepto.

…

Soul se encontraba en la terraza superior del Shibusen, hacia más de un día que Maka había sido secuestrada y aun Stein no había podido dar con las ondas de su alma, alegando que posiblemente la chica se encontrara muy débil como para sentirlas. Aquello más que alegrarlo, solo hizo que su incertidumbre creciera más y más.

Y por otro lado estaban Kid y Black Star, quienes desde el día de la reunión poco lo habían frecuentado, diciéndole que se encontraban investigando algo de suma importancia, y que muy seguramente le ayudaría en su búsqueda.

¿Pero que podría ser?

Se sentía completamente inútil, pues mientras otros hacían algo al respecto, el solo se limitaba a observar, como un simple espectador ante una obra. Ladeo la cabeza apoyándola en una de sus manos, se sentía tan solo sin Maka, incluso la casa se sentía vacía, pues Blair solo llegaba a dormir, y eso cuando era muy entrada la madrugada. Sentía que si no encontraban a Maka pronto, se volvería loco.

Pues aunque últimamente había desistido demasiado, ya esta vez se encontraba decidido: le diría todos sus sentimientos a Maka en cuanto la encontrara. Si lo rechazaba o no, era algo que todavía no tenía contemplado, mas simplemente no podía seguir viviendo con ese peso encima.

Volteo levemente al sentir unos pasos y un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas, por el rabillo del ojo vio que se trataba de Wes y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de enfado.

– Ahmm… tengo que hablar contigo Soul… si gustas claro – Susurró el mayor, mirando a su hermano con algo de temor, pues la herida provocada por este el día del secuestro aun le escocía.

– ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Acaso no te basta con todo lo que has hecho? – Repuso Soul, clavando su mirada al frente, en un intento de contener su ira.

Wes suspiró, sabía que su hermano era un hueso duro de roer. Teso y orgulloso, igual que su padre.

– Mira… no se por dónde empezar… pero hablare quieras o no escucharme, ¿de acuerdo? – Miró al cielo un momento antes de continuar – Se que no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones últimamente, de hecho, casi no tengo recuerdos de la última vez que reímos o jugamos juntos Soul, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que nuestros padres tuvieran esa predilección por mi ante ti, pues para mi, tú eras más talentoso – Soul volteo asombrado, mirando a su hermano sin poder creer las palabras que este decía – Si, ¿acaso el violín es mejor que el piano? No lo sé, pero al menos para mí, tu manera de tocar es única, e imprimes tus sentimientos en cada nota, algo realmente extraordinario si me permites decirte. Supe que así fue que conociste a Maka – Agregó, viendo como su hermano se sonrojaba levemente.

– Así es…

– Cuando descubriste tus poderes de arma, fue la llave para tu libertad Soul, pues a diferencia tuya, yo seguía encadenado a los designios de nuestros padres quienes se empeñaban en tener unos hijos que siguieran la línea de músicos de la familia. Debo admitir, que tuve celos de ti, pues obtuviste lo que yo siempre desee… – Calló un momento, ordenando sus ideas, mientras Soul seguía escuchándolo en silencio, con la mirada todavía fija al frente.

– Luego de eso, descubrí que yo también tenía sangre de arma, por lo que decidí seguir tus pasos y convertirme en Death Scythe, mas preferí hacerlo a escondidas, pues no quería que sintieras que te robaba algo que era tuyo.

– ¿Co-como supiste…?

– Después de todo soy tu hermano Soul, ¿de algo tiene que servir no? – Rio un poco, contagiando de su risa al menor, quien le mostro sus dientes de tiburón – Luego de eso conocí a Fate… y vaya que la vida de ambos cambio en el momento, ¿supongo que ha de ser lo mismo que sentiste tu al conocer a Maka no? ¿O me equivoco? – Cuestiono, mirando levemente a su hermano, quien nuevamente se volvió a sonrojar, solo que esta vez más notoriamente.

– No… no sabes de que hablas – Mascullo turbado, evitando el tema.

– Claro que se dé que hablo, pues Soul – Le hizo un ademán para que el chico lo mirara – Al igual que tu, no pude evitar enamorarme de mi técnica, ¿destino? ¿Karma? Llámalo como quieras, yo solo sé que nunca había sido tan feliz en años – Volteó nuevamente hacia el horizonte, esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Pe-pero… ¿y todo ese apego con Maka? – Quiso saber el alvino menor, mirando con un poco menos de desconfianza a su hermano mayor.

– Vamos Soul, soy tu hermano, tu también quisieras conocer mejor a tu futura cuñada ¿no? Además, no cualquier aguanta a Soul Evans y vive para contarlo, por lo que esa chica algo tenía que tener de especial.

– Eso es porque no has sentido ninguno de sus Maka-chop – Ironizó Soul, aunque por dentro no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron, sintiendo como aquella barrera auto impuesta por ambos se comenzaba a desmoronar, dando paso al amor fraternal que de antaño poseían ambos hermanos.

– Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

– ¿Somos hermanos no? Y aunque te quiera matar no significa que no te quiera – Ambos sonrieron de medio lado, mirándose por un momento, hasta que de repente Wes bufó, sorprendiendo a Soul en el acto.

– ¿Y ahora que te sucede?

– No seas tonto… ¡ven acá! – Exclamó, alargando sus brazos y atrayendo a su hermano, para darle un cálido abrazo, como los que se solían dar de pequeños.

– ¡Oye! ¡Que esto no es nada _cool!_ ¡Wes! ¡Que nos pueden ver! ¡Suéltame! – Refunfuñaba Soul, aunque sin ejercer mucha fuerza, pues el internamente también añoraba eso.

– Ejem… lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero tenemos buenas noticias – Intervino la cálida voz de Marie, separando a ambos hermanos en el acto.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Ya sabemos donde esta Maka – Acotó Stein. Y entonces Soul supo que su vida regresaba.

* * *

No podía dejarlos mas tiempo enemistados :) ¡me partía el corazón! xD Ahora irán tras esa mendiga bruja, y entonces se sabrá finalmente de quien rayos es xD espero que la reconciliación haya sido del agrado de todos :D y no esperen que aquí acaba el drama D:, porque aún falta que rescaten a Maka, la cual por cierto no salió en este cap xD pero saldrá en el siguiente! :D

Muchas gracias a: **Dipi-chan, QiQi A, LunaShinRa, Kasumi-chan, Yuki-chan, Liz.I'm y MayAlbarn.** ¡Muchas gracias chicas! :D son las mejores! *corre en circulos*

El próximo capítulo será: "El secreto de la técnica" :P

¡Los reviews hacen una historia feliz! *Abraza su historia* ¿a que no es adorable? xD ok no... *Se esconde*

Saludos y abrazos~!

Kabegami~


	8. El Secreto de la Técnica

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertecene! Solo aquello que no reconozcan :)

_**El secreto de la Técnica**_

Tras la información dada por Stein de la localización de la bruja, tanto como Fate como Wes comenzaron con las ordenes previas a la misión de rescate de Maka, pues el tiempo era vital en lo que hacían, y a cada momento que pasaba era un minuto menos para la chica, quien dependía completamente de las acciones que sus amigos fueran a realizar.

– Armas, cuando yo de la orden, no deben de regresar a su forma humana, pues puede ser muy peligroso tanto para ustedes como para sus técnicos. Por lo que por el bien de la misión, les pido encarecidamente que eviten volver a esa forma – Ordeno Wes, paseando su mirada entre Tsubaki, Soul, Liz y Patty; quienes escuchaban atentos cada palabra dicha por la Death Scythe.

– ¿Qué se supone que hare yo, si no tengo técnico? – Cuestiono Soul, quien desde la charla con su hermano había ablandado en gran medida su trato con el.

– Usaras todo el conocimiento que te he impartido de sacar varias cuchillas y defenderás la retaguardia, no podemos permitirnos dejar a Maka sin arma cuando la rescatemos, así que más vale te cuides tu trasero, ¿entendido? – Sonrió de medio lado contestando, sacándole una socarrona sonrisa a su hermano, quien le devolvió el comentario de igual forma:

– Procura que yo no tenga que cuidar tu trasero entonces. – Y ambos rieron, dejando a las tres chichas algo confusas, pues hasta donde ellas sabían la relación de los Evans no iba más allá de lo cordial. Bueno, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto.

– Y quiero que… no esperen… _tienen_ que mantenerse serenos, es posible que entremos en una carrera contra el tiempo, pues no sabemos en qué momento la bruja comenzara a extraer las ondas de Maka, así que quiero que todos se mantengan concentrados en la misión, ¿me han entendido? – Indicó Fate con voz autoritaria, mirando duramente a los técnicos que la acompañarían a la misión de rescate. Sin saber que ninguno de los integrantes del equipo confía en ella.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Con alguien tan BIG como yo no tendremos problemas! – Exclamó Black Star, riendo estrepitosamente y poniendo su pose.

– N-no… no se lidiar con la presión… – Murmuró Chrona, abrazándose a sí misma, provocando que Ragnarok saliera frustrado y comenzara a golpearla en la cabeza con sus pequeñas manitas.

– ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Ponte seria! ¡Que la vida de Maka depende de nosotros! – La regaño su arma, asombrando a los presentes, pues era bien sabido que Ragnarok podía llegar a ser bien egoísta.

– Veo que has cambiado – No pudo evitar decir Kid, mirando con burla al arma, quien le mostro los dientes y se volvió a refugiar dentro de la espalda de la chica. – Es cierto lo que dice Ragnarok, Chrona. Intenta no despistarte, pues no solo puede llegar a salir mal la misión, si no que podrías llegar a hacerte daño – Continuo Kid, esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellos violetas, quien dio un pequeño bote al notar que el shinigami se dirigía a ella.

– Y-yo… lo hare por Maka-chan…

– Así me gusta.

– Entonces si ya dejaron de parlotear, ¡vamos al castillo de la bruja! – Ordenó Fate, observando como el resto del equipo se acercaba, listos para emprender la misión de rescate.

….

Maka se revolvió inquieta abriendo pesadamente los ojos, un fuerte olor a humedad le pego de lleno y la obligó a volverlos a cerrar, dado que la fetidez consiguió marearla un poco. Intento mover sus manos y rápidamente se dio cuenta que estas se encontraban fuertemente amarradas con lo que sintió serian unas sogas, suspiró derrotada intentando ordenar sus ideas y recordar los hechos: Soul, la bruja, el desierto… y luego oscuridad. Maldijo mentalmente, había dejado que la bruja la atrapara tan fácilmente a causa de su debilidad que simplemente no podía perdonárselo, había sido una tonta.

_Nuevamente._ Susurró una vocecita en su cabeza, recordándole el implícito rechazo de Soul.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, dejando en clara evidencia que aun le dolían los hechos. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, pues el sonido chirriante de la puerta donde se encontraba la saco de cualquier cavilación en la que se encontrara.

– Veo que ya has despertado – Murmuró indiferente una figura frente a ella, no pudo verle bien el rostro, pues la repentina luz proveniente de la puerta la había cegado momentáneamente.

– Y-yo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Repuso entrecortadamente, pues sentía la garganta tan seca que le daba la impresión que sangraría si se esforzaba demasiado.

– Creí que ya te lo había dicho, pero porqué me siento benévola te lo diré: Tus ondas anti demonio, y me temo que ya que despertaste podre extraértelas al fin – Anunció, dando un paso al frente y revelándole su identidad a la rubia.

– N-no… no puede ser… – Y sus pupilas se dilataron de la impresión y la sorpresa, pues frente a ella se encontraba la última figura que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar.

…

El grupo de rescate se encontraba llegando a la parte más alejada del desierto que rodeaba Death City, pues según las indicaciones de Stein, la bruja se encontraba refugiada en lo más profundo de este, en un enorme castillo de arena solida.

– Waaaa~ ¡pero qué calor! – Se quejó Liz en su forma de arma, pues como Kid iba en su patineta le era más fácil transportarlas de esa forma.

– No deberías quejarte, agradece que estas en forma de arma y no te pega el calor tan fuerte – Gruño Soul, quien iba caminando junto al resto del grupo, Quienes prácticamente se estaban derritiendo, gracias al sonriente sol que desde la altura vigilaba sonriente su marcha.

– ¡Yahooo! ¡El gran Oree-sama no siente calor! ¡Porque eso es para los mortales! ¡Nyahahaah! – Rió Black Star, corriendo en círculos alrededor del grupo. Quienes no tardaron en callarlo, pues levantaba nubes de arena con sus vueltas.

– ¡BLACK STAR! – Bramó Fate, aventándole a Wes en forma en arma directo a la cabeza. El cual al dar con su objetivo consiguió derribarlo de inmediato.

– No tenias porque hacer eso… – Se quejó el albino mayor, quien se había des transformado en cuanto cayó sobre el chico, quien se encontraba debajo de él.

– Eh… Wes-san… ¿podría levantarse? Black Star no puede respirar… – Pidió Tsubaki, mirando como tu técnico pronto se ponía azul.

– ¿Eh? Ah… cuanto lo siento – Se levantó, dejando ver al peliazulado tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la frente.

– Chicos, acabo de divisar el castillo de la bruja – Informó Kid, atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo, quienes miraban divertidos la escena de Black Star.

– ¡Entonces apresurémonos! – Indicó Soul, quien ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaría su técnica.

– Relájate Soul, te necesitamos cuerdo – Le recordó Wes a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de paso.

– Lo sé pero… – Dudó un momento.

– Entiendo, es tu técnica y más que eso. Yo estaría igual – Concordó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. – Muy bien armas, es momento de que lleguemos al castillo y…

– ¡Espera! – Cortó Kid, bajándose de su patineta y acercándose un poco al grupo, sus armas habían vuelto a su forma humana y venían trotando tras él.

– ¿Qué sucede Kid? ¿A qué debo tu interrupción? – Quiso saber Wes, pues una de las cosas que no toleraba era que lo interrumpieran cuando hablara algo serio.

– A partir de aquí tendremos que confiar más en nosotros por el bien de la misión… por lo que… – Miro a Black Star y a Tsubaki, quienes asintieron – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta farsa Fate? ¡Sabemos que eres la bruja! – Apuntó a la chica con un dedo, mientras el rostro de la misma perdía todo color que poseía.

– Y-yo…

Soul miró confundido la escena, ¿Fate la bruja? Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿o sí? Miro a su hermano buscando explicaciones, y le sorprendió ver que se había colocado frente a la chica en pose protectora, y de una vez capto todo…

– ¡¿Tu te llevaste a Maka? – Bramó, sacando ambas cuchillas.

…..

– ¡Aaaah! – Chilló Maka, tras recibir una fuerte descarga proveniente de las sogas atadas a sus extremidades.

Jadeó por el esfuerzo y alzó su mirada paseándola por el lugar: se encontraban en una espaciosa habitación hecha de algo que parecía… ¿arena?, Repleta de distintos adornos en las paredes de estilo antiguo, aunque algunos le recordaban vagamente a la forma de los escorpiones, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar eso, pues temía que aquellos animales estuvieran cerca. Bajó un poco la cabeza, internamente se preguntaba si alguien la iría a rescatar, aunque lo dudaba, pues nadie sabía que había sido secuestrada, lo que ponía aun mas critica su situación.

– Creí que después de la quinta vez entenderías, pero veo que eres perseverante – Habló la bruja, haciendo que fijara su vista al frente, donde la misma se encontraba sentada frente a un gran pergamino.

Maka entrecerró los ojos, el parecido con Fate-sensei era increíble, más saba que no eran la misma persona, pues recordaba las vibraciones de su maestra diferentes a la de la persona frente a ella. Aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse en cuanto la vio.

– ¿Por-porque te pareces tanto a Fate-sensei? – Preguntó entrecortadamente, pues el cansancio provocado por las heridas y las constantes descargas por las sogas la tenían en su límite.

La bruja alzó su celeste mirada del pergamino y la miró con renovado interés. – ¿Fate-sensei? Ya veo que mi hermana ha perdido cualquier rastro de orgullo de sí misma… mira que enseñarle a los que nos quitaron nuestra felicidad – Respondió con la voz cargada en odio, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al pergamino.

– ¿T-tu… hermana?

– Si, somos gemelas. Aunque de las dos, fui yo quien saco los poderes de bruja heredados de nuestra madre, ¡a quien el Shibusen mató sin piedad alguna! – Acusó, apuntándola con su dedo.

…..

Wes saltó, abrazando a su técnica y poniéndola fuera del alcance de las cuchillas de Soul, quien nuevamente se encontraba colérico.

– Soul cálmate, todo esto tiene una explicación. – Aunque decir eso era difícil, pues ahora también Kid, Black Star y Chrona habían sacado sus armas, poniéndose en pose de batalla frente a ellos.

– ¡Tu sabias que ella era la bruja desde un principio y no me lo dijiste! – Exclamó Soul dolido con su hermano, pues pensó que podía confiar en él.

– Esto se considera una gran traición al Shibusen, me temo que mi padre se tendrá que enterar de eso. – Informó Kid, apuntando con ambas pistolas a Fate, quien se encontraba detrás de su arma.

– Con matarme no sacaran nada. En cambio si dejan que les explique podrán no solo salvar a Maka mas rápido, si no evitar cometer una gran equivocación – Hablo Fate, quitando suavemente a Wes de enfrente, quien la miró un tanto preocupado.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que te creamos cuando nosotros lo vimos en el libro de las brujas? – Cuestiono Black Star.

– T-tu… tú te llevaste a Maka-chan… Ragnarok y yo no podemos perdonarte… – Tartamudeo Chrona, perdiendo poco a poco su nivel de control sobre la locura.

– ¡No fui yo! Mi hermana gemela… ¡ella es la bruja de los escorpiones! – Quitó la vista frustrada, realmente no le gustaba hablar de aquella historia. – Cuando Selkis y yo éramos mas jóvenes fuimos atacadas por el Shibusen… pues nuestra madre era una bruja muy poderosa… durante ese ataque, nuestra madre murió a manos de una de las Death Scythes enfrente de mi hermana… supongo que aquello le afecto demasiado, pues a partir de ese momento desarrollo un odio descomunal por el Shibusen y las Death Scythes… – Murmuró algo melancólica, mirando a la distancia donde el castillo de su hermana se empezaba a ver.

– ¿Y por qué deberíamos creer esa historia? – Quiso saber Soul, mirando todavía con furia a ambos.

– Porque es cierta. – Intervino Wes, sorprendiendo levemente a su hermano y a los demás. – Cuando escape de casa al descubrir mis poderes de arma, me encontré con Fate y casi me mata al saber que yo era un arma – Rió levemente al recordar aquello. – Pues ella no confiaba tampoco en nadie que tuviera un lazo con el Shibusen.

– Pero si al final terminaron sirviendo a mi padre y convirtiéndose en lo que más odiaban, ¿Cómo explican eso? – Razonó Kid, quien tampoco se creía la historia todavía.

– Porque con la ayuda de Wes entendí que aunque no todas las brujas son malas, la gran mayoría hacen el mal y destruyen vidas… incluso mi madre… – Bajo la cabeza un poco, provocando que Wes pasara gentilmente su brazo por sus hombros. – Por eso decidí entrar al Shibusen junto a Wes, pues de alguna manera quería recompensar todo el daño que mi madre llegó a hacer durante su vida.

– ¿Y… y tu hermana?

– Intente buscarla para hacerla razonar mas ya era demasiado tarde… cuando se enteró que me había unido al Shibusen quiso matarme también. Luego de eso, fue que empezaron a pasar todas estas cosas, y temí que había regresado, por lo que decidí hablar con Shinigami-sama y contarle toda la verdad – Terminó, mirando fijamente al menor de los Evans.

– Y esa es toda la historia – Agregó Wes, esperando que su equipo les creyera.

– ¿Y porque no dijeron nada antes? – Soul aun no sabía si realmente confiar en aquellas personas.

– Porque sabíamos que se pondrían así, lo que no previnimos fue que iba a salir tanto de nuestras manos.

– Si pero…

– Incluso si fuera así, ahorita no tenemos tiempo para eso. Soul, el tiempo se agota y tenemos que rescatar a Maka – Intervino Kid, haciendo gala de su diplomacia – Será mejor que empecemos a confiar de nuevo en ustedes, pues de eso depende el éxito de esta misión.

Soul movió la cabeza frustrado, sabía que el shinigami tenía razón, pues para él no había nada más importante que salvar a Maka de aquello, ya luego se encargía de aclarar bien las cosas con su hermano.

– Tienes razón… – Acepto al final de mala gana, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron dándole la razón.

– Entonces empecemos… Tsubaki, Patty, Liz… ¡forma de arma! – Ordenó Wes, convirtiéndose también en el pesado látigo blanco que cayó sobre las manos de Fate.

– Ya saben el plan chicos, a partir de ahora no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos.

– N-no sé cómo lidiar con los planes…

– ¡No tienen de que preocuparse! ¡Oree-sama se encargara de salvar a Maka antes de siquiera ustedes se den cuenta!

Soul miró al horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que solo se encontraban centrados en una sola persona…

"_Tranquila Maka, ya estoy en camino" _Se dijo internamente, antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la guarida de la bruja.

….

– Vaya, parece que vamos a tener compañía pronto – Anunció la voz de la bruja de nombre Selkis, atrayendo la atención de Maka, pues noto cierta sorpresa en su tono.

"_¿Podrá… podrá ser Soul?"_

– Bueno me temo que tendré que adelantar el ritual, es una lástima, pues pensaba dejarte vivir un par de días más mientras recuperabas más fuerzas – Maka ahogó un gritito, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir al ritual de extracción antes de que llegarán aquellos que menciono la bruja.

Selkis empezó a leer más detenidamente le pergamino y a pronunciar muy bajo una serie de conjuros sumamente complicados que a simple vista parecían no servir de nada, pero rápidamente comenzaron a afectar a la rubia, quien se arqueó con dolor sobre el frio suelo.

– ¿Q-que haces? – Chilló de dolor, pues sentía como si un millón de dagas se le clavaran sin piedad por todo el cuerpo, aunque visiblemente no se veía nada.

La bruja rió maléficamente, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la gran habitación, no sin antes murmurarle: – Iré a darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, algo me dice se mueren por verme…

….

El grupo se encontraba frente a la entrada del castillo de Selkis, el cual tenía la forma de un enorme escorpión, siendo la boca la entrada del castillo.

– Vaya… es inmenso… – Se maravillo Kid, notando la simetría del lugar.

– ¡Concéntrate Kid! No podemos perder tiempo con tu simetría – Acotó Soul, mirando toda la entrada del mismo con recelo.

"_Maka, ¿Dónde estás?"_

– Vaya, me han sorprendido, yo pensaba que el Shibusen nunca se enteraría de mis planes. Veo que los subestime – Habló una voz siniestra desde el frente, logrando que todo el grupo se pusiera en posición de ataque, listos para enfrentarse en cuanto se diera la orden. – Oh vamos, no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes… ahorita estoy en medio de un… _negocio_ – Siseó con maldad helándole la sangre al albino menor, quien de una vez pensó lo peor.

– ¡Dime donde tienes a Maka! – Gritó colérico el chico dando un paso al frente, en un intento de ver más claramente a la bruja.

– ¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso? Si ella es parte fundamental de mi plan… no sería prudente, ¿no crees? – Guardó silencio, mientras un desgarrador grito se escuchaba aumentado por el eco del lugar. Inquietando en sobremanera al grupo, pues inmediatamente lo reconocieron como de Maka.

– ¡Selkis! ¡Dime donde tienes a Maka! – Bramó Fate, pues Soul todavía se encontraba en shock tras el largo grito.

– Hermanita… veo que viniste con esta escoria… ¡mejor así! Así te podré matar de una vez por todas… – Camino un poco mas hasta quedar completamente a la luz, revelando su increíble parecido con Fate, solo que la expresión de la bruja estaba cargada de locura y maldad. – Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un negocio que terminar, y una chica que se _muere_ por verme… – Y dicho esto, una nube de humo la envolvió, llevándose la bruja con ella.

– ¡MAKA! – Gritó Soul, corriendo hasta más adentro del castillo, en un vano intento de dar con su amada.

– Tsk… esto no está bien… lo mejor será separarnos… ¡Chrona, Kid! Vayan por ese pasillo de allá – Indicó Fate, señalando un oscuro pasillo al fondo. – Black Star ve con Soul, yo iré por acá, ¡Recuerden la misión! – Alzó la voz, antes de empezar a correr por otro pasillo, empezando así una carrera contra el tiempo.

…..

– ¡Soul! ¡Viejo! ¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntó Black Star, quien caminaba por el mismo pasillo por donde Soul se había internado hacia pocos minutos.

– _No sé, espero que no le haya pasado nada _– Habló Tsubaki desde la katana que el chico de la estrella llevaba en las manos.

– Es un idiota, como se va a perder así… – Masculló el chico enojado, siguiendo su paso por el sinuoso pasillo.

– _Entiéndelo, se nota lo mucho que quiere a Maka-chan y es posible que este preocupado_ – Razonó la chica.

Black Star siguió caminando en silencio, hasta que de repente se detuvo abruptamente, asustando a su arma.

– _¿Qué sucede?_

– Creo que lo entiendo… pues si yo llego a perderte… – Y apretó fuerte el mango de la espada, dándole a entender a Tsubaki sus sentimientos.

– _Lo sé… yo tampoco podría._

Y tras esa implícita confesión, ambos encontraron al albino al final del pasillo, donde el mismo dividía en dos.

– ¡Viejo! No corras así, que sin tu dios a tu lado es peligroso que andes sin técnico por ahí – Hablo Black Star, trotando un poco para posicionarse al lado de su amigo, quien miraba ausente ambos pasillos. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede Soul? – Cuestiono, pues el chico rara vez se encontraba en ese estado.

– Ella… ella está aquí por mi culpa…

– ¿Hablas de Maka viejo?

– Yo… yo realmente no debí haberle dicho esas cosas… ahora ella está a punto de morir por mi culpa…

– Vamos Soul, no es tu culpa. Pero igual deberíamos apresurarnos, no podemos perder tiempo. – Apremió Black, pues realmente no sabía que palabras decirle en ese estado que se encontraba.

– De que servirá… si igual no llegaremos a tiempo… – Murmuró Soul abatido, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

Aquello fue el colmo para Black Star, quien lo agarro fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra una pared cercana.

– ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS RENDIRTE ASI NADA MAS? ¡¿PIENSAS DEJAR A MAKA MORIR A MANOS DE ESA BRUJA? – Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse – Pues si es así, no eres el Soul que yo conocía… me has decepcionado… – Terminó, soltando a su amigo que cayó pesadamente.

– _Black Star… _

– Vámonos Tsubaki… tenemos que rescatar a Maka – Y dicho esto se fue por uno de los pasillos, dejando al chico albino detrás, quien los miró irse con expresión vacía.

…..

– Parece que tu arma no quiso venir a rescatarte, ¡vaya imbécil! – Se burló Selkis, mirando su gran bola de cristal, donde se veía reflejado al chico.

– _Soul…_ – Murmuró Maka, mirando tristemente el reflejo desde atrás, y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía más.

* * *

Uiii, que inestable me ha salido Soul D: pero pienso que es normal una reacción asi, considerando la situación y sus sentimientos. Aparte de que me encanta ponerlo en situaciones difíciles xD es tan... no se como decirlo xD ahahaha pronto se le arreglarán las cosas, solo necesita un pequeño _empujón_, ya verán de que se trata.

¡A si! Para el que no sabe, Selkis en la mitología egipcia, es una diosa que está representada por los escorpiones, me pareció apropiado el nombre dado su tema animal xP se que no se esperaban la historia detrás de ambas chicas :P

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Dipi-chan (a mi también xD no los podía dejar mas tiempo así! xD saludos~), MayAlbarn (sii, pero lo acepto solo para que rescatar a Maka, Spirit siempre será el papá sobreprotector para mi xD me alegra que te haya gustado la escena :D saluditos!) MakaEvans95 (gracias por tu comentario :3 y no te preocupes, no importa que la hallas agarrado ahorita nn), Yuki-chan (Aii gracias! Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias :) y si, ser hermano siempre es difícil, en especial el mayor D: ¡disfruta el cap! :D), Kasumi-chan (Sii, Wes es tan... ¡OMG! XD me encanta, espero que salga más en el manga *0* espero que disfrutes del cap Kasumi-chaan~) y Liz.I'm (logré mi cometido entonces :3 ¡gracias por comentar! saluditos~)**

Recuerden que, un fic con reviews, es un fic muy feliz :3 (Y ayudan a salir a Soul de su estado -No-Puedo-Rescatar-A-Maka) ;D

Nos leemos en otra actualización! :D El siguiente capítulo se llama: "Ondas Anti Demoníacas" :D ¿llegarán a tiempo a rescatar a Maka? uuuiiii~ ¡no sé! xD

*reparte abrazos y saludos* x3

Kabegami~


	9. Ondas Anti Demoníacas

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Solo aquello que no reconozcan y la historia en sí :)

No soy buena relatando batallas, pero espero haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo D:... ¡disfruten del show!

_**Ondas Anti Demoníacas**_

El ritual de extracción ya había comenzado y Maka se encontraba cada vez más y más débil, su respiración apenas era perceptible y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consiente, pues sabía que sus amigos ya se encontraban en el castillo para rescatarla y no quería que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

– ¡Ya ríndete! Mi castillo es un laberinto de arena, jamás podrán encontrarnos Makita – Rio malignamente Selkis, observando su bola de cristal solo por precaución.

– E-llos… ellos v-vinieron por mi… n-no los defraudare – Hablo entrecortadamente, pues hasta pronunciar aquellas cortas palabras suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia el pasillo tras sí, algo le decía que muy posiblemente pronto tendrían compañía, aunque lo bueno era, que aun tenía su última carta lista para ser jugada.

Sonrió malignamente, su plan era perfecto.

….

– K-Kid-kun… ¿seguro que es por aquí? – Cuestiono Chrona tímidamente, pues sentía que ya habían pasado por ese mismo pasillo hacia poco.

– Si, si… al igual que Maka puedo sentir las almas, solo que mas tenuemente, y sé que es por aquí – Contesto distraído el shinigami mirando a ambos lados de una bifurcación.

– _El realmente no sabe a dónde nos dirigimos, ¿verdad? _– Pensó Liz, mirando a su hermana divertirse de lo lindo.

– _Parece que no~ _– Canturreó Patty, sonriendo ampliamente.

Chrona suspiró, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, se sentía agotada y el chico simétrico no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas, a ese paso cuando llegaran frente a Selkis se encontrarían muy agotados como para durar mucho frente a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres descansar?

– ¡Claro que queremos descansar idiota! ¡Nos tienes caminando como tontos por más de quince minutos! – Exclamó Ragnarok saliendo de la espalda de la chica y alargándose cual largo era para intentar golpearlo con sus manitas, cosa que no logro obviamente.

– No salgas Ragnarok, recuerda las órdenes de Wes-san – Regaño Chrona evitando los golpecitos de su arma, quien al no poder alcanzar al Shinigami se había desquitado con ella.

– Relajate Ragnarok. Y Chrona – Agregó, mirando a la chica con sus enigmáticos ojos amarillos.

– ¿Q-que sucede?

– Si querías descansar, me hubieras dicho

La chica asintió, sintiendo como repentinamente su cara adquiría un simpático color rojizo.

…

Black Star corría por los interminables pasillos a una velocidad de vértigo, todavía seguía preocupado por el bienestar mental de su amigo, más en esos momentos sabía perfectamente que mas importante era su amiga rubia, pues su vida se encontraba en alto riesgo.

– _¿Sabes a donde nos dirigimos Black Star? _– Quiso saber Tsubaki, pues el chico se había mantenido en silencio desde que dejaron a Soul atrás.

El chico en toda respuesta sonrió, y con un elevado grado de egocentrismo contesto con petulancia: – Vamos Tsubaki, soy el hombre que superar a los dioses. ¿Y dices que no puedo localizar a una simple bruja? Esta detrás de esa puerta – Apuntó con la katana a una elaborada puerta frente a ellos, con distintos diseños de escorpiones y algo que ambos comprendieron como escritura antigua.

– _Vaya… has madurado…_

– Me alegra que ya hayan conseguido llegar hasta aquí, diría que esperemos a los demás, pero no tenemos tiempo – Acotó Fate, saliendo de otro pasillo con algunos rasguños y con Wes en forma de arma en sus manos.

– _¿Dónde está Soul? _– Preguntó Wes lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo escucharan.

Black Star bajo la mirada impotente y con algo de rabia respondió: – Se quedó atrás, tuvo un ataque de culpa y no quiso seguir. Tuve de dejarlo…

– _¿Qué? _/ ¿Qué? – Respondieron ambos a la vez, ante la declaración del chico de la estrella. – ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Cómo vas a dejar a un camarada atrás y más en ese estado! – Regaño Fate, pues aquello suponía un problema más del que preocuparse.

– _Fate, tengo que buscarlo. Aparte de Maka soy el único que puede hacerlo entrar en razón _– Pidió el albino mayor, reflejándose en el brillante mango del látigo.

– De eso nada, ya llegamos hasta aquí ya peleamos. Soul está muy grandecito para saber las cosas – Afirmó no muy convencida, pero la realidad era esa, en esos momentos la vida de Maka era lo que más importaba.

Black Star asintió en silencio, todavía con el remordimiento de haber dejado a su mejor amigo y camarada atrás.

– _Demonios…_

….

"_Soul…"_

El mencionado alzó la cabeza confundido, ¿acaso había escuchado su nombre? Y más concretamente, ¿acaso Maka había pronunciado su nombre? Meneo la cabeza agotado, seguramente ya estaba comenzando a tener alucinaciones producto de su mente.

"_¡Soul, deja de hacerte el idiota…!"_

Ok, esta vez estaba casi seguro que no era producto de su mente. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y apareció en la tétrica sala donde salía estar el diablillo junto al reluciente piano negro, solo que esta vez había alguien más en la sala.

– Maka…

….

Selkis miraba con rabia a las personas frente a sí, hacia poco que Maka había cedido al fin al ritual y justo llegaba su odiosa hermana en compañía de un chico con extraño cabello al que realmente no le importaba el nombre a arruinarlo todo. Bufó molesta.

– ¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿No esperabas visitas? – La voz de Fate sonaba burlona, mas su mirada tenía ese tinte de preocupación al ver a Maka inconsciente tras la bruja.

– ¡El gran Ore-sama te pide que liberes a Maka! ¡O no tendré piedad alguna sobre ti! – Rugió molesto Black Star, agarrando fuertemente a Tsubaki.

– Ah… ¿quieren jugar? Juguemos entonces – Siseó chasqueando sus dedos e invocando a un montón de esos extraños escorpiones, que rápidamente rodearon a los técnicos.

– ¡Black Star! No dejen que te toquen, recuerda que primero debemos rescatar a Maka – Ordenó Fate, esquivando un enorme escorpión que se dirigía hacia ella.

– ¡Esto no es problema para el gran YO! ¡Yahooo! – Exclamó, haciendo uso de su velocidad consiguió saltar los escorpiones y situarse enfrente de Selkis, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su frecuencia de alma.

– ¡Maldito chiquillo! – Escupió sangre, pues el golpe del chico había sido por mucho muy potente.

– _Bien hecho Black Star _– Alabó Tsubaki.

La bruja se repuso rápidamente, lanzándole una bola negra de magia que el chico por poco y no esquiva, dándole la oportunidad a Fate para asestarle un fuerte latigazo con Wes.

– ¡Te atrape! – Sonrió victoriosa, al tener la mano de su hermana fuertemente apresada.

– O yo a ti – El color desapareció rápidamente de su rostro al ver como Selkis agarraba el latigo y lo acercaba rápidamente hacia sí, impactándole una bola de energía en el rostro.

– _¡Fate! _– Bramó Wes preocupado, viendo como su técnica quedaba rápidamente fuera de combate, y el casi también, pues el agarre de la bruja había absorbido casi todas sus fuerzas. – Te lo dejo a ti Black Star – Exclamó, tras volver a su forma humana para atender a su técnica.

– ¡Ya verás como acabo con esto en un segundo!

….

– K-Kid-kun… ¿escuchas lo mismo que yo?

– Si, parece ser que encontraron a la bruja, ¡apresurémonos! – Apremió el chico aferrando fuertemente a sus armas y haciéndole un gesto a la chica que lo siguiera, por donde sentía el alma de Black Star.

….

La bruja esquivaba como podía los constantes ataques del chico de la estrella, en una pelea sumamente pareja, grandes bolas de energía y shurikens llovían por doquier, en una cruenta pelea por la chica que yacía inconsciente en una de las esquinas.

– ¡Para cuando terminemos esta pelea será muy tarde! Ya falta muy poco para que termine de extraer las ondas de Maka, ¡y entonces nadie podrá detenerme! – Chilló la bruja, siendo callada en el acto por un fuerte impacto de bala que le dio de lleno en el hombro.

– Pues entonces es mejor emparejar las cosas – Y Black Star vio detrás de ella a Chrona junto a Kid, ambos con sus respectivas armas alzadas.

– No era necesario que vinieras, yo podía solo con ella.

– Tenía que cuidarte el trasero.

Ambos rieron, rememorando aquella batalla contra el Kishin, en la que casualmente también estaban protegiendo a Maka, solo que la situación ahora era un tanto diferente.

…

– ¿Eres tu Maka? – Susurró Soul, al ver a su técnica frente a él con un hermoso vestido negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con la oscura habitación.

– ¡Maka-chop! – Bramó la chica, dejando a su arma tirada en el suelo.

– Ok, si eres Maka. ¿A que vino eso? – Pregunto sobándose levemente la cabeza, aunque con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Eres un idiota Soul! Entiendo que no quieras ser más mi arma, ¡pero al menos no debiste pensar que todo esto fue culpa tuya! Si la bruja me capturo fue porque… – Pero fue rápidamente callada por un repentino abrazo de Soul, quien la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos.

– S-Soul… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto contrariada, aunque fuertemente sonrojada.

– No sé si esto sea un sueño o producto de mi imaginación, pero en serio lo siento Maka, no quería decirte todas esas palabras hirientes, no sabes cuánto lo he lamentado y lo mal que me sentí cuando supe que esa bruja imbécil te había secuestrado… – Bajó la cabeza apesumbrado, enterneciendo a la rubia quien le devolvió el abrazo gentilmente y le susurró suavemente al odio:

– No seas idiota Soul, y si, te perdono. Pero mas te vale que lo digas de frente, y para eso tienes que ir a ayudar a los demás, quienes ahorita pelean con Selkis.

– ¿Entonces esto es real?

– ¡Claro que si Idiota! Y deberías preocuparte, si soy capaz de hacer esto es porque el ritual esta casi concluso, ¡así que apresúrate! – Apremió preocupada, haciendo palidecer a Soul quien se altero en el momento.

– Maka, aguanta. Te prometo que te salvaré y juntos patearemos el trasero de esa idiota que se atrevió a secuestrarte, pero aguanta ¿sí? Por los dos… – Pidió, acercándose nuevamente a la chica, pero notando como esta se desvanecía lentamente. – ¿Maka?

– Oh no… Soul apresúrate, el ritual está a punto de acabar.

– ¿Qué? No Maka, tú no puedes morir, aun tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar, ¿me escuchas? ¡Makaa! – Gritó de horror, al ver como solamente quedaba visible el rostro sonriente de su técnica.

– Al menos, pude verte antes de… – Y desapareció, dejando al chico albino con una mezcla de enojo y frustración enormes.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Pretendes quedarte ahí mientras ella muere? Me decepcionas Evans… – Se escuchó la voz del diablillo,

El chico lo miró atónito, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y despertando frente a una gran puerta ornamentada, miró confuso a su alrededor y supuso que aquello había sido obra de Maka, sonrió levemente, era hora de devolver todo lo que ella había hecho por el.

…

– ¡Demonios! Esa maldita bruja…. – Murmuró Kid por lo bajo esquivando otro ataque, y es que, en su deseperación, la bruja había tomado el cuerpo de Maka, y haciendo uso de su magia lo utilizaba como una marioneta, recibiendo los golpes cuando iban hacia ella.

– Así no podemos luchar Kid, ¡podemos herir a Maka! – Bramó Black Star, mirando hacia donde Chrona se encontraba, pues en un intento de salvar a Maka, Chrona había recibido de lleno el ataque de resonancia de Kid, el cual iba directo hacia la bruja.

– Maldición, maldición… ¡maldición! Sin Soul no podemos hacer la resonancia en conjunto… esto no pinta nada bien – Miró hacia donde la bruja reía sádicamente, paseando a Maka como un títere sin vida frente a ella, claramente burlándose de ellos.

– Oh vamos chicos, ¿ya se cansaron de jugar? Si recién ahora es que me estoy divirtiendo – Rio Selkis sarcástica, flotando frente a ellos con expresión inocente.

– Entonces llegué en buen momento – Intervino una voz a su espalda, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

– ¡Soul!

– Hasta que llegas Viejo.

– Tsk… alguien como yo tenía que tener una entrada _cool_, ¿no? Ahora tu – Exclamó, viendo fijamente a la bruja, quien lo miraba con burla. – Suelta a Maka si no quieres que te parta en dos – Advirtió, sacando cuchillas por todo su cuerpo, tal como Spirit suele hacerlo.

– Oh… esto se pone interesante – Siseó Selkis poniéndose en pose de ataque, y de paso Maka también, ante el disgusto de los tres chicos.

Los tres chicos se abalanzaron hacia la bruja, quien rápidamente comenzó a esquivar y lanzar ataques por todos lados, dificultándole las cosas a los tres, pues no solo tenían que esquivar los constantes ataques, si no que tenían que cuidar no herir a Maka a la hora de ellos atacar.

– Esto es imposible, jamás lograremos darle con Maka de por medio – Se rindió Kid, mirando impotente sus pistolas.

– Tsk… debe de haber una manera…

– ¡Ya se! ¡El gran Ore-sama puede hacer uso de su velocidad y así puedo atraparla! – Propuso Black Star, ante la asombrada mirada de sus amigos.

– Confío en ti Black – Fue todo lo que dijo Soul antes de volver al ataque.

– Alto ahí – La voz de Selkis los detuvo en el momento de su ataque, los tres con miradas confusas y recelosas se detuvieron frente a ella. – Lamento decirles que el ritual ya acabó, asi que pueden quedarse con ella… ¡ya no me hará falta! – Exclamó victoriosa, lanzándoles el cuerpo inerte de Maka, que fue rápidamente capturado por Soul en el aire.

– No… no… Maka, tu no… vamos despierta… ¡despierta! – Susurró el chico desesperado, mientras Black y Kid miraban con asombro como la bruja comenzaba a brillar, producto de las recientes ondas obtenidas de la rubia.

– ¡Yo gane! ¡Ahahaha! ¡Ahora mi venganza está completa! – Chilló, lanzándoles una fuerte bola de energía que impacto muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

– Soul… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, nos ganó – Susurró Kid impotente, ante la mirada rabiosa de Black y la dolida del chico albino.

– No, esto aun no acaba. ¡Maka! Tienes que despertar, ¡ganen tiempo chicos! – Pidió, volteando levemente y mirándolos a ambos, quienes resignados volvieron a la lucha, dispuestos a no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

– El gran Ore-sama confía en ti Soul.

– Algo podrás hacer.

Soul asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia Maka y juntando levemente sus frentes, sintiendo todavía la calidez de su cuerpo…

Ella aun no…

Sonrió ampliamente. Con gentileza, acortó la distancia entre ambos y beso dulcemente sus labios, depositando todas sus esperanzas en ese beso, su suspiro de vida.

– ¿So-Soul? – Susurró Maka, abriendo levemente sus ojos verdes.

– ¡Maka! – Exclamó feliz, estrechándola aun mas entre sus brazos, como queriendo comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. – Maka lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas… en realidad yo… – Pero fue callado, pues la chica había colocado uno de sus dedos en sus labios silenciándolo.

– Shh… hablas demasiado – Rió levemente, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con su arma, quien le devolvió el beso con todo el amor contenido por el temor al rechazo.

– ¿Quieres patear el trasero de una bruja? – Pregunto suavemente la chica, tras romper el beso.

– Contigo hasta el final Maka – Susurró Soul con amor, ayudándola a levantarse ante la atónita mirada de la bruja, quien no creía que la chica siguiera con vida.

– No… no es posible…

– Creo que olvidabas Selkis… que hay cosas más importantes y fuertes que unas simples ondas anti demonio – Miró a Soul sonriente, quien le extendió una mano invitándola a luchar a su lado. – ¡Resonancia de almas! – Gritaron al unisonó.

* * *

¡Penúltimo capítulo! Ya en el siguiente se acaba :P ¿que les pareció? ¿Creen que Soul se reivindico? Yo creo que sí x)

Me da tristeza acabar esta historia T_T (irónicamente, hoy acabe otra de las mías, en el fandom de Naruto) y es triste acabarlas, pero te deja un buen sabor en la boca al ver que la gente disfrutó leyendola y uno mismo escribiendola :) casí sentí que miraba la historia pasar en mi mente xp. ¡Espero que la hallan disfrutado!

Gracias a: **Dipi-chan (si pensaste así... hice un buen trabajo :D eso era lo que quería lograr con Soul xD disfruta la historia :3), Kasumi-chan (lo importante es que lo dejaste *0* siii, no podía acabarlo sin un momento BS/T xD me alegra que te halla gustado :3 ¡saludos Kasumi-chan!), Yuki-chan (fueron mensajes subliminales de parejas que me agradan xP y como no soy muy diestra aún escribiendo de ellas quise intentarlo así a lo chiquito xD me alegra que te gustara :P saluditos~!), Liz.I'm (gracias por comentar :3 disfruta del cap :3), MakaEvans95 (ahahaa xD me recordaste a Black y no pude evitar reirme xD, pues al final no fueron ellos si no Maka :P)**

Nos leemos en otra, el próximo fic que actualizaré será "Soul's Rhapsody", esperen la continuación :P *corre en circulos*

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! *Patrocinado por bebidas Death City Cola (?)* xD

*reparte abrazos*

Kabegami~


	10. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo aquello que no reconozcan.

Llegamos al capítulo final... *se emociona*

¡Que empieze la magia!

**Capítulo Final**

_**El comienzo de algo nuevo**_

Todos los presentes miraron anonadados como la rubia se paraba dificultosamente con Soul fuertemente en sus manos, la bruja palideció, aunque no por eso perdió su sonrisa maligna del rostro.

– ¿Acaso crees que por eso ya ganaste? ¡Qué equivocada estás! – Chilló, formando otra bola de energía aun más grande y poderosa que la anterior.

Maka miró a sus compañeros rápidamente, dándoles a entender lo que venía a continuación:

– ¡Resonancia en conjunto! – Gritaron los tres, mientras Soul comenzaba su interpretación en el piano, guiando la resonancia.

– ¡Ya te estabas demorando Maka! – Saludó Black Star pasando a su lado para golpear a la bruja, haciéndole un profundo corte en uno de sus brazos.

– Por un momento pensé que me dejarías solo con este idiota, es bueno tenerte de regreso – Acotó Kid, preparando su resonancia junto a sus pistolas.

La chica sonrió ampliamente pegando un salto, pues Soul acababa de decirle "¡es tu turno Maka!" y ya la guadaña había comenzado a brillar.

Selkis se movió y le propino un fuerte golpe en un costado antes de que la tocara con Soul, mandándola hacia una de las paredes donde se estrello fuertemente, escupiendo algo de sangre.

– _¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? _– Cuestiono Soul preocupado reflejándose en la hoja, pero sin des transformarse, pues sabía que sería peor para ambos.

– S-si… es solo que aun no me encuentro bien… me faltan reflejos… – Masculló, tosiendo más sangre y perdiendo el equilibrio, pero apoyándose en Soul en el último momento.

– _Esto no está bien… ¡deja que los chicos lo hagan! Puedo mantener la resonancia, pero por favor ya no pelees _– Pidió el chico con voz preocupada.

– V-vamos Soul, n-no quiero ser una carga… además… esa bruja me la debe – Acotó señalando a Selkis, quien se encontraba peleando con Black Star y Kid a la vez.

– _No me hagas obligarte Maka…_

– Soy tu técnica y te ordeno que me hagas caso Soul. – Ordenó la chica con voz firme, sorprendiendo al peliblanco, pues pocas veces la chica le hablaba de esa forma. – Por favor déjame pelear, no es justo para ustedes. – Pidió con voz más suave, mirando fijamente al reflejo del chico en el arma.

– _Tsk… a veces eres tan cabezota…_

Maka sonrió, volviéndose a parar con algo de dificultad. Miró a Chrona quien estaba junto a Wes curando a una herida Fate, y sintió más rabia, pues aquella bruja ya había hecho mucho daño ya.

– No se lo perdonare… – Susurró con rabia, tomando impulso y saltando hacia donde la bruja peleaba con los otros dos chicos.

Notó que ya tanto Kid como Black Star estaban algo heridos y cansados, por lo que terminar la pelea era primordial para la victoria. Miró hacia la bruja, la cual también tenía señas de estar en su límite. Perfecto, aquello iba a ser fácil.

– ¡Selkis! ¿Acaso este es todo tu poder? ¿Para esto querías mis ondas? Vaya que eres patética – Picó a la bruja para llamar su atención, cosa que logro en el instante, pues la aludida dejo su pelea con los chicos para abalanzarse hacia ella con furia.

– _¡Maka que haces! _– Exclamó Soul al ver que la chica no hacia intención de moverse o atacar, si no que en cambio tenía una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

– Ya verás… ¡Black Star! ¡Kid! – Gritó en el último momento, saltando un poco hacia atrás, pero sin poder evitar el ataque que la bruja había lanzado, recibiéndolo de lleno en el estomago.

– _¡Maka!_

El impacto la empujó hacia el fondo de la habitación, soltando a Soul antes del mismo. Abrió los ojos levemente y observó como Black Star cortaba a la bruja por la mitad, dejando su alma flotando de forma fantasmal en medio de la sala, seguido a eso una sombra se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad.

Y luego oscuridad.

…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente sintiendo los molestos rayos del sol colarse por la ventana, se removió inquieta sintiendo una extraña presión sobre sus piernas y parte de su vientre. Subió una mano a su rostro y se restregó los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Se sorprendió al sentir un tubo conectada a uno de estos, por lo que asustada, abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con una de las habitaciones de la enfermería del Shibusen, miró hacia abajo donde sentía la extraña presión y se sorprendió de encontrar una cabellera blanca desperdigada en su vientre, y a su dueño, durmiendo apaciblemente en sus piernas, aunque con una expresión de angustia grabada en su rostro.

– Soul… Soul despierta… – Movió un poco a su… ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? Sonrió levemente al recordar el beso que se dieron en la guarida de la bruja, ya luego tendrían tiempo para hablar de eso.

Toda una vida de hecho.

– Hmp… hmp… – Gruño el chico, moviéndose un poco y aferrándose más a ella inconscientemente, sacándole una risita a su amiga.

– Vamos Soul… no seas perezoso… – Susurró pasándole la mano como pudo por el rostro, haciendo que el chico arrugara levemente la nariz y empezara a abrir levemente los ojos, enfocando la mano frente a él.

– ¿Eh?

– Veo que ya despertaste – Sonrió levemente, llamando la atención de su compañero, que se incorporó tan rápido como un resorte, mirando de hito en hito a Maka, quien no dejaba de sonreír ante la reacción de su amigo.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Preguntó divertida, pues parecía que Soul acababa de ver a un fantasma.

– Estás… ¡Estás despierta! – Susurró bajito, que Maka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder escucharlo.

– Pues claro, ni que llevara tanto tiempo dormida – Expresó con sarcasmo.

Soul la miró sin comprender hasta que cambió la expresión repentinamente a una más comprensiva, tomando algo de aire, le dijo con voz sumamente calmada: – Maka… llevas un mes inconsciente. – Explicó, viendo como los orbes de su amiga se contraían de la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Un mes?

El chico se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y luego de tomar su mano gentilmente empezó a explicarle: – Ese golpe de Selkis te afecto bastante, tu ya estabas débil por el ritual de extracción que había hecho y por "la visita" que hiciste a mi subconsciente, por lo que Stein tuvo que inducirte un estado de coma para que te pudieras recuperar más rápido, en un principio me opuse, pero luego de que tu padre amenazara con no dejarme entrar a verte durante ese tiempo, tuve que terminar aceptando – Termino de explicar, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Maka abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pensando en todo lo acontecido ese día, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó de golpe todas las preguntas que había estado guardando en su mente:

– ¿Y Selkis? ¿Está muerta? ¿Cómo están los demás? Vi que Fate no despertaba, y Chrona parecía algo herida. ¿Cómo están Black Star y Kid? – Acribilló a su amigo, que se levantó de la cama y tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama, para estar mas cómodo.

– Black Star la mato. Todos bien, Kid cuidó de Chrona durante su recuperación y ahora son pareja – Ante esto, Maka abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida – Con Black Star fue lo mismo, ahora está feliz con Tsubaki. Por otro lado, Fate despertó hace dos semanas, el pesado de Wes no se quiso separar de ella en ningún momento – Rió malignamente, aquello le había valido a él interminables horas de diversión a costa de su hermano. – Ah sí, y Tsubaki ya es Death Scythe – Anunció con una gran sonrisa, pues sabia la felicidad que tenía su mejor amigo al haber cumplido su sueño al fin.

– Y So…

– ¡Maka! – Ambos dieron un respingo asustados, volteando hacia la puerta, la cual había sido abierta por una patada cortesía de Spirit, quien ahora abrazaba a su hija llorando desconsoladamente.

– P-papá… m-me axfixias… – Jadeó poniéndose morada, pero consiguiendo empujar a su padre, quien la miró con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

– Me alegra que estés bien Makita, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba papá. Ha sido el mes más angustioso de mi vida – Siguió lloriqueando, y Maka prefirió dejarlo, pues entendía la preocupación de su padre, aunque solo por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar.

– Estoy bien… pero no me mojes la sabana papá…

Soul rió, viendo con cariño como su técnica colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, en un intento de llamar a toda su paciencia. A veces Spirit podía llegar a ser tan niño, que parecía que Maka fuera la mayor de ambos.

– Y Soul… – Llamó la Death Scythe, sacando al albino de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Si?

– Gracias por rescatar a mi hija – Agradeció, tendiéndole una mano que el chico estrecho con sorpresa. Luego de esto se despidió de su hija, y salió por la puerta, dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados.

– Eso…

–…Fue extraño.

….

– Así que Maka ya despertó.

– Eso dijo Spirit, ¿te parece si vamos a visitarla? – Propuso Wes, mirando a su técnica de reojo. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea del Shibusen, contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

– Todavía no, ellos tienen que resolver unos asuntos primero… aparte… – Miró al violinista, quien la miro confuso – Tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas, nuestra visita aquí ya terminó – Sonrió, mientras su arma se inclinaba levemente y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

…

– ¡Makaa! – Chilló Black Star, al día siguiente de que la rubia despertara. El chico en compañía de los demás habían decidido irla a visitar, pues Spirit les había dicho que la dejaran descansar el día anterior.

– Hola chicos, me alegra que estén todos bien – Saludó la rubia, que se encontraba todavía en cama, con Soul a su lado haciéndole compañía.

– Nos tenías muy preocupados – Habló Tsubaki, siendo abrazada gentilmente por la cintura por Black Star.

– P-pensamos que… – Comenzó Chrona, siendo cortada por Kid, que le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano.

– ¡Pero ya estás mejor! ¡Y no puedo esperar a que te recuperes para que todas salgamos de compras! – Exclamó Liz, quien sonreía con Patty a su lado, la cual traía un enorme globo de una jirafa y las letras "Mejórate pronto".

– Gracias chicos, no saben lo que significa para mí – Susurró Maka viéndolos con cariño y tosiendo un poco.

– Bueno ya será mejor que se vayan, Maka todavía tiene que descansar y con ustedes aquí no lo va a hacer, así que shu shu shu – Intervino Soul, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a empujar a sus amigos fuera de la habitación, pues desde la mañana había querido hablar a solas con su técnica y por cosas de la vida no había podido aun.

– ¡Recupérate pronto Maka! – Fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de que Soul cerrara completamente la puerta, dejándolos a ambos solos nuevamente.

– ¿Sucede algo Soul? – Cuestiono confusa la chica, pues había notado a su arma extraña desde la mañana.

– Tengo… tengo que hablar contigo… – Susurró, acercándose a su cama y sentándose a su lado en la misma, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

– Claro, ¿qué paso?

El chico suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos apenado, aquello no era nada _cool_, pero ya lo había postergado tanto, que ya no decir nada supondría un insulto a su moral como hombre. Por lo que era ahora o nunca.

– Verás Maka… lo que pasó en el castillo de Selkis…

– ¿Te… te refieres al beso? – Preguntó sonrojada, jugando con la sabana apenada.

– Si… quería decirte que… pues que lo hice porque… tsk… esto…

– Soul

– ¿Si?

– Eres un idiota – Soltó, y lo último que vio el chico antes de sentir los suaves labios de su técnica sobre los suyos fue el rostro sonrojado de la misma.

Sonrió tontamente y abrazo a la chica como pudo por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, sintiendo como la chica hacia lo mismo y enredaba sus manos en su cabello, acariciándolo con dulzura.

Tras un último suspiro, ambos se separaron buscando el preciado aire y juntando sus frentes, en un gesto de infinito amor.

– ¿Qué decías? – Preguntó Maka juguetona, pero sin abandonar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Que te amo – Soltó, antes de volver a atrapar los labios de su técnica (pronto novia) en un dulce beso.

….

Una semana había pasado desde que Maka había despertado, y ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en el Death Room, donde Shinigami los había llamado para despedir a Wes y a Fate, pues los mismos tenían que regresar a sus labores habituales en el Ártico.

– Me alegra haberlos tenido por aquí, pueden regresar cuando quieran~ – Canturreó el dios de la muerte desde su espejo, moviendo sus grandes manos en son de despedida.

– A nosotros también nos agrado venir – Contesto Fate con simpleza.

– Y nos tendrán a menudo por aquí, pues vendré a hacerle la visita a mi hermanito para ver cómo le va con su novia – Agregó Wes, mirando con picardía a su hermano, que se encontraba sujeto a Maka

– Muérete Wes.

– Yo también te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron, chocando las manos en un afectuoso saludo, que gracias a Wes se convirtió en un afectuoso abrazo de hermanos.

– ¡Wes! ¡Que estamos en público! – Gruño molesto el menor, mientras el resto de los presentes se desternillaban de risa.

– ¡Hasta otra chicos! – Se despidió Fate, jalando a su arma antes de que esta fuera cortada en dos cortesía de su hermano.

– Creo que… lo veremos seguido – Dijo Maka, sonriendo mientras se colocaba al lado de su novio y tomaba su mano.

Soul la miró y sonrió de lado apretando su mano cariñosamente. Jamás pensó que aquellos entrenamientos con su hermano acabarían en esto. Pero lo agradecía de corazón, y aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, le daba las gracias, pues a causa de ellos ahora tenía el valor de poder expresar lo que siempre quiso decir y nunca pudo…

– Te amo Maka.

**_Fin_**

* * *

*rompe en llanto*

...

...

Ok lo siento, me deje llevar, ¡es que es tan bonito terminar con una historia! Pero a la vez tan triste T_T no me quedan palabras, solo agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido en este trayecto, apoyandome con sus reviews y sus buenas palabras, ¡este capítulo es para ustedes! *aplaude y hace reverencia*

Y como yo soy una persona genial y cool *Soul le avienta una botella desde atrás* Ok, tu eres el cool ¬¬, pero bueno, ¡les traigo un Sneek Peak del que será mi nuevo fic :3 (en cuanto acabe Soul's Rhapsody o Como sobrevivir a tu Boda):

_"La ultima esperanza de un reino dominado por una bruja... en una adolescente de dieciséis con problemas de violencia extrema... Vaya Maka, no creo que puedas con la presión – Rió sonoramente Soul, para luego ser chamuscado por una fuerte llamarada."_

No dije realmente nada xD pero es para que se hagan una idea :P ya tengo listos el prólogo y el primer capítulo, y como ya he escrito de los géneros drama, aventura, humor y parodia, decidí intentar con el género fantasía, para ver que tal me va :)

_*_sigue llorando*

Gracias a: **MayAlbarn (gracias gracias *0* ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! x3 ¡y gracias por seguirme durante todo el fic!), Nakiami-chan (¡no importa! con tal de que te haya gustado el fic es suficiente :) gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el final *0*), Liz.I'm (gracias por comentar y seguirme hasta aca :3!), MakaEvans95 (una entrada digna de alguien tan cool como el! :P me alegra que te encantara *0* *se sonroja* espero que el final haya superado tus espectativas :3 saludos!)**

Ahora bien, no le haré epílogo, pues me encantó como se desarrollaron los personajes de Wes y Fate que es _posible_ que haga una secuela o algo por el estilo, por eso no quiero cerrar la historia completamente, por si acaso en un futuro decido continuarla :)

¡Gracias por el apoyo! No lo merezco T_T nos seguimos leyendo! Y que siga la magia~

El fic será muy feliz si le dejan reviews de despedida :3!

*Sale el elenco, los productores, extras y la gente de los efectos especiales. Hacen una reverencia y se cierra el telón*

Kabegami~


End file.
